


Повезет в любви

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gambling, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Protective Severus Snape, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: «– Это не я придумал игру…– Правила, Гарри. Придумывают правила, меняют, отменяют, нарушают. Но игра была всегда. И всегда неизменна. Надо просто уметь в нее играть – и тогда уже не важно, карты, шашки, шахматы или человечьи головы»
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

– Люциус просил передать, что все собрались и ждут только тебя…

Я застываю в дверях, забыв убрать руку с золоченой дверной ручки. Северус глядит на меня, оцепенев. Лицо нездорово бледное, взгляд отчаянный. Жесткая парчовая ткань сливового цвета стягивает напряженные плечи, топорщится, глубокий вырез заколот тусклой брошью, поблескивающей на впалой груди, ниже шуршащая ткань спускается складками, неожиданно плавными, расходясь к полу широкой пышной юбкой. Я таращусь на это… эээ… великолепие, а Северус зло встречает мой взгляд, уронив вдоль тела бледные тонкие руки с тяжелыми кистями. Позади раздаются чьи-то голоса, Северус загнанно дергается, метнув взгляд куда-то мне за спину. Я быстро пересекаю порог, вхожу в комнату и закрываю дверь, для надежности прижавшись к ней спиной. Северус опускает голову, прикусив губу, хрипло и сердито интересуется:

– Долго будешь таращиться?

– Я… эээ… прости… – ошалело бормочу я, все еще разглядывая его нелепую фигуру, облаченную в лучшее платье Нарциссы. – Я просто… эээ… Люциус просил передать…

– Я понял. – Сухо и коротко. Он избегает смотреть на меня. – Я сейчас к ним выйду.

Вздыхаю, прикрыв глаза.

– Знаешь, это же совсем не обязательно делать.

Он раздраженно фыркает:

– Что, позволь узнать, заставляет тебя думать обо мне, как о человеке, не способном сдержать слово?

Когда фразы становятся витиеватыми, дело плохо. В пару шагов пересекаю комнату, становясь рядом с ним, но он тут же отворачивается, прошуршав юбками, и как-то так выходит, что мы оба замираем перед зеркалом – на переднем плане Северус, в вечернем платье, позади я, в строгом темном костюме, который для меня подобрал Люциус. Прекрасно смотримся вместе, усмехаюсь я про себя.

– И кто придумал, что карточный проигрыш – это святое?

– Люциус, должно быть, – морщится он. – Чертов ублюдок.

– Зачем тогда ты с ним играешь?

Если бы это был первый случай… Так нет же – весь месяц какие-то безобразия творятся. Они с Люциусом играют чуть ли не каждый вечер, и Северусу еще ни разу не повезло. А Люциус откровенно развлекается, придумывая для Северуса Снейпа все новые, как можно более унизительные задания. «Ему неинтересно играть на деньги», – сообщил мне как-то Северус, когда об этом зашел разговор. – «Люциус в них не нуждается. Зато он всегда ценил любую возможность разнообразить свои развлечения». Думаю, тут Северус намекал на меня. Я – новый способ Люциуса развеять скуку. До тех пор, пока Нарцисса во Франции. Надо сказать, мне тоже в его обществе скучать не приходится, так что тут все по-честному.

А что насчет Малфоя и Снейпа? Там о честности речи не идет. Уверен, что Северус жульничает, как может – но даже это не оставляет ему ни единого шанса победить Люциуса в карты.

«Что, он действительно так хорош в этом?» – удивился я после третьего проигрыша моего бывшего профессора. Снейп усмехнулся: «После первой войны Люциус возвращал свои богатства, отыгрывая их за карточным столом. Ему удалось возвратить все, до последнего подсвечника». «Тогда почему вы играете именно в карты? Если ты точно знаешь, что не сможешь его победить?» – спросил я. «Потому что чертов подонок ни на что другое не согласен». Но что же Северус так отчаянно стремится выиграть, что даже согласился на изначально проигрышные условия? Отвечать он мне отказался наотрез, поджал губы, скрестил руки на груди, в общем, все как обычно.

– Пора, – бурчит Северус, делает шаг к двери, спотыкается. – Чертовы каблуки. – Он прерывисто вздыхает, нервным движением поправив волочащийся шлейф. – Чертово… все.

Я пытаюсь подхватить его, когда он снова спотыкается, но Северус отталкивает мою руку и сам спускается вниз, громыхая каблуками и держа спину очень прямо.

***

Танцевальную залу освещают ослепительно мерцающие шары, они плывут под потолком, на манер хогвартских свечей. Гомон стихает, когда Северус величественно (никто не замечает, как судорожно он цепляется за перила) спускается по широкой лестнице. Головы всех присутствующих поворачиваются к нему, скрипачи заводят какую-то фривольную мелодию, Люциус, стоящий в окружении важных господ в парадных мантиях, радушным жестом разводит руки в стороны.

– А вот и гвоздь сегодняшнего вечера! – громко произносит он, и какая-то дама смеется. Я плетусь вслед за Северусом, нахмурившись и глядя под ноги. Не люблю, когда такое случается. Не люблю смотреть, как его унижают. Но все мои прежние попытки вмешаться были встречены яростным сопротивлением – со стороны Северуса. «ЭТО МОЕ ДЕЛО!» – кричал он на меня, кривя губы, и складки обозначались резче. – «Я могу сам отвечать за свои поступки и сам расплачиваться за поражения. Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Поттер!».

Северус на секунду застывает у подножия лестницы. Яркий свет бьет ему в лицо, отчего оно кажется еще более бледным, по виску стекает капелька пота, яростно сверкают глаза, брошь и парчовый подол, расшитый аметистами и топазами. Черные волосы в мерцающем свете отливают сливовым, словно впитав цвет жесткой парчи.

Куча незнакомого народа, и все эти гости Люциуса глядят на Северуса почти восхищенно, когда он изящным – откуда взялось это изящество? – движением подхватывает тяжелый шлейф и плывет сквозь толпу к Люциусу, высоко подняв голову.

– Мерлин мой, Северус, что с твоим лицом? – притворно ужасается тот, посылая мне улыбку. – Надеюсь, ты не воспользовался пудрой моей жены, ведь уговор был только насчет платья, мне кажется?

– Ну что ты, – глубоким низким голосом возражает Северус, склонив голову к плечу. – Я не считаю необходимым подчеркивать аристократическую бледность моей кожи, пудря щеки, Люциус. – Он плавно протягивает руку к лицу Малфоя, пальцем проводит по его скуле, словно выискивает пыль после нерадивого слуги. Глядит на свой палец, мерзко ухмыляется и, кивнув окружающим – «господа», – удаляется к дальней стене, скрытой в тени. Люциус, сжав кулаки, провожает его свирепым взглядом. Я прячу улыбку – честно говоря, в этом поединке я болел за Снейпа. Люциус сам виноват – прекрасно знает, как опасно злить этого человека, но продолжает свои рискованные игры.

Люциус быстро берет себя в руки, поворачивается к окружающим, словно забыв о «гвозде вечера», и жестом подзывает меня.

– Гарри, позволь, я представлю тебя…

Дальше все как обычно – мы шествуем по залу, Люциус представляет меня то одному, то другому, я жму руки, без конца, сбиваясь со счета, забывая имена сразу же, как только мы отдаляемся от очередной партии гостей. Люциус козыряет мной, как удачной картой, не скрывая этого – и я улыбаюсь, киваю, беру его под руку, когда этого требуют правила затеянной им игры. «Очень рад, мистер Поттер», «Как приятно, мистер Поттер», – говорят его гости, все, как один, блистательные аристократы, все – модно и дорого одетые, все – на одно лицо.

В какой-то момент этого бесконечного скольжения по залу я прижимаюсь к нему, положив голову ему на плечо, и шепчу в ухо:

– Не боишься, что все эти твои важные гости сочтут тебя слишком экстравагантным? – Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на Северуса, который все так же стоит, подпирая стенку, и подхватывает все новые фужеры с подносов снующих мимо него домашних эльфов.

Люциус негромко смеется, смех у него – приятный и искренний.

– Кто? Эти ничтожества?! Единственный туз в этом зале сейчас прижался ко мне на глазах у всех. Значит, никто и никогда уже не посмеет косо на меня взглянуть.

Потом мы продолжаем знакомиться, вести светские, до одури пустые беседы, улыбаться, кивать. Люциус иногда умудряется стянуть с подноса бокал и вложить его в мою руку, хотя я предпочел бы что-нибудь съестное. Впрочем, те крошечные затейливые закуски, которые разносят по залу, все равно не смогут насытить проголодавшегося Поттера. Люциус знает это, и всегда распоряжается, чтобы после очередного раута в комнате меня ждал поднос с плотным ужином.

Когда моя улыбка становится совсем уж вымученной, Люциус милостиво оставляет меня в покое и рыбкой ныряет в толпу, стремительно направляясь к какому-то очередному дорогому – в прямом и переносном смысле – гостю. Несколько секунд я отдыхаю, почти упав на жесткий стул с ножками в виде львиных лап, допиваю шампанское, и только потом чувствую на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Когда я оборачиваюсь, Северус, конечно, уже смотрит в другую сторону.

Спустя некоторое время и еще пару бокалов шампанского я понимаю, что пора сматываться. Все эти приемы могут продолжаться до поздней ночи, а то и до раннего утра, и тогда на рассвете, когда небо у горизонта розовеет, Люциус предложит гостям выйти в сад, где предусмотрительные эльфы уже накроют длинные столы белыми скатертями и подадут горячий крепкий кофе с пирожными. В сочной траве газона станут вспыхивать светлячки, тени кустов будут становиться все короче, пока не исчезнут, залитые розовыми лучами рассветного солнца. А Люциус будет восседать на золоченом стуле, обитом белым атласом, величественный и безупречный. Это очень красивое зрелище – и Люциус, и рассвет, и белые скатерти, края которых реют на ветру, как паруса кораблей… Только до рассвета я не дотяну. Однажды, правда, все же присутствовал на утреннем чаепитии, но вырубился прямо за столом, и Люциусу пришлось практически волочить меня в дом.

Прежде чем уйти, я должен проверить, в порядке ли Северус. Про него, к счастью, забыли – он умеет быть незаметным, если хочет этого. Сливаясь с тенью, не говоря ни слова и почти не двигаясь, он жмется к стене и выглядит отчаявшимся. Я подхожу к нему, когда он отдает домашнему эльфу очередной пустой фужер.

– Что тебе надо? – шипит он, не успеваю я и рта раскрыть. – Пришел посмеяться?

Это несправедливо, но он вообще всегда несправедлив. К тому же сейчас он пьян. А я уже не взбалмошный подросток, который взрывается после первого же резкого слова.

– Я собираюсь уходить, – сообщаю ему. Он поджимает губы, глядя под ноги.

– Прекрасно, Поттер. Не понимаю, зачем извещать об этом меня.

– Думаю, тебе тоже можно уйти. Ты выполнил свою часть сделки – вышел к гостям в платье и все такое. Теперь, пока все заняты, можно потихоньку смыться.

Он молчит, сведя брови к переносице.

– Северус?..

– Я не могу идти.

– Э-э-э?...

– Не могу отпустить стену. Меня ноги не держат, – выговаривает он быстро и зажмуривается. – Я упаду.

– О.

Мы молчим. Я гляжу на него с сочувствием, но глаза он все еще не открыл, так что, к счастью, не видит этого. Я повожу плечами – неудобный парадный костюм сковывает движения, но Люциус говорит, я в нем изумителен. Черт его знает.

– Зачем ты столько выпил?

Он мгновенно открывает глаза и яростно шипит:

– А ты бы не пил, если бы выставил себя на посмешище… в очередной раз?

В прошлый раз Люциус заставил Северуса лизнуть ледяную фигуру, стоящую в центре зала. Это был обнаженный мальчик, подозрительно похожий на меня – но Люциус сказал, что это какой-то там греческий юноша. В позапрошлый раз, когда Северус проиграл, ему велено было спеть, предварительно наколдовав сцену, на которую он взошел, словно на эшафот. Сначала он исполнил «У Мэри был ягненок», потом «Я – одинокий ковбой», а на бис Люциус заказал гриффиндорский гимн. Хотя это было сделано мне в подарок, я не мог смотреть на это издевательство и ушел. Северус потом целый день прятался в своих комнатах, а когда вечером вышел к ужину, не глядел мне в глаза.

Но сейчас все уже не так плохо. Может, он просто привык. Чудовищно упрямый человек – к Трелони не ходи, через пару дней опять сядет с Люциусом за новую партию.

– Пойдем, я помогу… – осторожно беру его под руку. Но он тут же отшатывается, скривившись:

– Отцепись от меня!!!

Несколько человек оборачиваются к нам, и я вежливо им улыбаюсь, пока Северус пытается не сползти вниз по стенке. Когда на нас снова никто не смотрит, я тихо шепчу ему:

– Разве тебе не хочется отсюда уйти? Я собираюсь отправиться спать. Или ты позволяешь довести тебя до комнаты, или продолжаешь цепляться за стену, пока гости не выйдут в сад, а это случится еще очень нескоро. Есть и третий вариант – ты можешь попытаться дойти сам или, если не получится, доползти. – Честное слово, я не хотел намекать на Визжащую Хижину, когда он, придя в себя, прополз едва ли не километр до Хогвартса, пачкая кровью подземный ход. Но Северус, как обычно, решает, что над ним просто смеются. Он с горечью глядит на меня, потом с тоской – на лестницу, ведущую к свободе. А потом отталкивается от стены.

– Я выбираю третий вариант, – заявляет он, пошатываясь.

– Черт, Северус! Ну что ты, в самом деле… – бормочу я, пытаясь его подхватить. Он обжигает меня злобным:

– Я сказал, не трогай!

Мы идем через зал. Он – покачиваясь, неуверенно, накреняясь то вправо, то влево. Шлейф волочится за ним, как дохлая змея.

– Ты не можешь просто снять туфли? – шепчу я, бдительно отстраняя эльфа, который собирался проскользнуть между нами.

– В условиях сказано, что пока я на приеме, я должен быть в туфлях и в платье, – цедит Северус, сосредоточенно глядя на лестницу. Кажется, он вот-вот расставит в стороны руки, как канатоходец под куполом цирка.

– Но юбка же до пола! Никто не увидит, в туфлях ты или нет!

– Я не нарушаю своих обещаний.

Что за невозможный человек! Люциус уже и забыл о проигранном пари, а этот все еще цепляется за свои долги, карточные и не только. Размышляя об этом, я забываюсь и опережаю его, а потом спохватываюсь и оборачиваюсь к Северусу – как раз в тот момент, когда он падает.

Я успеваю притянуть его к себе, и Северус вцепляется в мои плечи, сжав зубы.

– Спокойно, – бормочу я. – Все в порядке. Никто ничего не заметил.

Он неуверенно кивает, все еще держась за меня, и тут я слышу, как Люциус громогласно восклицает:

– Вот это правильно, Северус! Леди и джентльмены, белый танец! Дамы приглашают кавалеров.

Тут же в воздух взвивается вкрадчивая мелодия, и я узнаю это летнее танго. Это ведь одна из песенок Луны, с диска, который я так и не заставил себя прослушать, хоть и притворился, будто мне понравилось*.

Гости, мгновенно подхватив затею, разбиваются на пары. Поверх плеча Северуса я посылаю Люциусу уничтожающий взгляд, он отвешивает мне насмешливый поклон, тряхнув длинными локонами. Северус замирает, мучительно скованный стыдом и нелепостью положения. Если бы умел, он покраснел бы, но лицо его остается бледным.

Мы с Северусом встречаемся глазами, и за секунду безмолвно договариваемся. Я рывком прижимаю его ближе, обхватив за талию, а он одной рукой держится за мое плечо, а другой волочит за собой шуршащую юбку.

Шаг. Разворот. Ближе.

Ноги его едут по скользкому мрамору танцевальной залы, я поддерживаю его – и Северус держится за меня. Мы отступаем к лестнице. Через весь зал, залитый светом, заполненный чужими людьми, под насмешливыми взглядами тех, кто не танцует. И в какой-то момент наше отступление становится настоящим танцем.

В его лице что-то… не успеваю – он отворачивается, хлестнув меня по лицу волосами. Сгибаю ногу в колене, уклоняясь, но Северус крепко, собственнически кладет руки на мои плечи. Жесткий рывок, мы вжимаемся друг в друга, шаг в сторону – наклон. Ближе, ближе, его губы касаются моей скулы… И он тут же отступает, потеряв всю свою решимость. Поздно. Я зажжен искрами в его глазах, загорелся пламенем. Шаг, еще, и еще один.

Горим вместе.

Наступаю, заставляя его пятиться – каблуки гулко стучат, но их заглушает гремящая музыка.

Поворот головы, щека к щеке.

Северус зарывается пальцами в мои волосы, на секунду сжимает их, больно оттягивая пряди, делает шаг назад. Лицо у него такое, словно он хочет меня ударить.

Толкаю, наступаю, разворот. Разворот, разворот, и еще. Кружимся. Нога к ноге, я успеваю вытащить ногу из-под его каблука.

Ухмылка, взмах рукой, волосы падают на лицо.

Дьявол…

Северус поворачивается в кольце моих рук, утыкается носом мне в шею, нога его отъезжает в сторону, из-под юбки показывается каблук. Я веду. Напираю. Стук пульса в ушах.

Поворот. Прикоснись. Ближе.

Теперь ведет он. Его пальцы танцуют на моем плече. Мы прилипли, склеились – взглядами. Вздох. Глубже.

Ближе.

Расходимся, чтобы потом вдруг оказаться прижатыми нос к носу. Поворот. Шагаем – щека к щеке. Взмах – нога в сторону, юбка взметнулась в воздух бабочкиным крылом. Блеск глаз, тяжелое дыхание, приоткрытые губы, моя нога мнет подол его платья, его голова запрокинута… Стон.

Шаг, шаг, шаг, и в сторону – лживый маневр, обман, улыбка, цепкая хватка пальцев на талии. Северус запрокидывает голову, выступающий кадык нарушает иллюзию гладкости белой шеи. Поворот.

Шлейф скользит по полу, вслед за нами. Я не чувствую ног, пульс стучит в запястья, сжатые манжетами. Капля пота по спине.

Падение – снова обман, игра, танцевальное па. Он изгибается, брошь откалывается, летит на пол – плевать. Я держу его, держу, держу, и он глядит в потолок, на плывущие над нами шары света.

Музыка стихает.

И я почти разочарован, когда моя пятка упирается в первую ступень лестницы, он тоже – я вижу, я успеваю заметить промельк на его лице. Но Северус тут же берет себя в руки, мягко отстраняется, взглянув с молчаливой благодарностью, и поднимается по лестнице, держась за перила.

Я остаюсь внизу и гляжу, как дурак, в его прямую спину. Бесшумно подходит Люциус, кладет руку на плечо.

– Прекрасно танцуешь. Вы оба, в общем-то, – шепчет он. Я киваю, рассеянно и бестолково. До сих пор не укладывается в голове, что Люциус – поклонник творчества моей старой школьной подруги.


	2. Chapter 2

В поместье Малфоев все выдержано в единых тонах – золото с белым, белое и золотое. Белоснежный мрамор, золотые канделябры. Белый атлас, золотые кисти. Белый фарфор, золотые вилки. Как язвит Северус, даже книги в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора расставлены так, чтобы сочетались цвета корешков, а не по содержанию. Скорее всего, так и есть.

Сам Люциус – тоже как элемент декора, ходит в белоснежных костюмах с золотыми аксессуарами в виде запонок-змеек или массивной пряжки дорого ремня. С интерьером дисгармонируют только серебистые волосы

А еще Люциус – яблочный маньяк. У него всюду яблоки. Мы едим штрудель и пьем яблочный чай; яблочное безе на изящных блюдцах, яблоки в карамели, сангрия с зелеными ломтиками, дымящийся яблочный глинтвейн. Яблоки есть в каждой комнате, в тяжелых узорных чашах, зеленые, крупные, блестящие. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы Люцицус грыз хоть одно, но он постоянно вертит яблоко в руках, подносит к губам, вдыхает аромат, подкидывает в воздух. Возможно, ему достаточно наслаждаться ими визуально и не обязательно пробовать на вкус. Он так и про меня говорит.

С Люциусом я живу чуть больше года. Мы привыкли друг к другу, и он меня вообще никогда не раздражает, а таких людей мало на свете осталось. Северус гостит у нас второй месяц. Сначала он заваливал Люциуса письмами: не верил, что я действительно, как это пишут в газетах, стал его собственностью. Потом приехал и убедился сам. И остался.

Про собственность это все чушь, конечно. Мы заключили контракт, который устраивал обоих. Согласно этому контракту, я должен жить с Люциусом, пока из Франции не вернется Нарцисса. А судя по ее письмам, которые с каждым разом становятся все более и более нервными, она вернется еще не скоро. Нарциса Малфой слишком напугана послевоенной Британией и предпочитает оставаться в тихом и безопасном Провансе. А жить рядом с бывшим врагом оказалось несложно: я узнал Люциуса ближе и стал понимать его и его поступки гораздо лучше. Люциус говорит, я просто изменился сам. Стал не таким «чистеньким», как раньше. Не знаю. Война многое меняет, это понятно.

Северус никак не может смириться с фактом, что я у Малфоя практически на содержании. «Дело в деньгах?» – спросил я, когда он начал возмущаться. Я и вправду не мог понять, с чего все эти нотации. К тому, что Люциус везде за меня платит, покупает мне дорогие подарки и вообще тратит на меня деньги, я относился совершенно спокойно – наверное, потому что у меня у самого куча галлеонов в Гринготтсе. Когда это не вынужденная мера – принимать от кого-то деньги, когда в этом нет необходимости, отношение к таким вещам сразу меняется. Я знаю, что Северус совсем не богат и сбережений, накопленных за годы работы в Хогвартсе, едва хватило, чтобы восстановить дом. Люциус мне сам рассказывал. Поэтому я и решил, что Снейпа возмущает моя «продажность». На самом деле Люциусу мог бы платить я – ничего бы от этого не изменилось. Но объяснять Северусу было лень и долго.

«Дело не только в деньгах!» – сказал он, глядя на меня со странным разочарованием. «Тебе самому не противно?». Я рассмеялся. Противно? Нет.

«А как же гордость?»

«Мою гордость Люциус не ущемляет. Это ты проторчал почти час, прилипнув языком к ледяному парню, если не забыл». Зря я так сказал, конечно, потому что после этого он сразу ушел к себе и почти неделю не говорил мне ни слова.

Я просто… ну… я действительно стал другим. Взрослее, проще. Без всяких ненужных заморочек по поводу принципов и прочего. Северус не знает, что Шляпа предлагала мне Слизерин. И уж точно не знает, что порой я жалею о своей категоричности. Все эти годы я был таким до одури, до тошноты правильным и хорошим, что умудрился превратить свою жизнь в руины.

Моя жизнь никогда не принадлежала мне, я никогда не был свободен. Долг – сначала я должен был Дурслям: мол, мы кормим тебя, одеваем, будь добр отрабатывать все, что на тебя потрачено!. Затем я оказался должен всему магическому миру… Война закончилась, и выяснилось, что теперь я должен улыбаться в камеры, жениться на Джинни, поступать в аврорат и вообще быть примером для подражания. А мне не хотелось. Но чем больше я сопротивлялся, тем настойчивей были друзья и знакомые – ты должен, должен, должен!!!

Когда стало совсем невыносимо, я сбежал. И решил, что больше не буду говорить себе «надо» и «так правильно». Я попытался придумать, где же мне будет хорошо. И… сам не знаю, как мне пришла в голову такая гениальная мысль. Малфой-мэнор. Я спрятался от гнева Джинни Уизли, Люциус перестал тосковать по жене. Мы делали только то, что нам хотелось. И не думали о последствиях. И это было, блядь, прекрасно.

А контракт… так это потому, что Люциус, типичный слизеринец, иначе не чувствовал бы себя спокойно. Я остаюсь с ним, пока его жена не вернется. Хожу на приемы, улыбаюсь гостям, ем фуа-гра и прочую дрянь. А он… ну, он тоже предложил мне кое-что дельное.

И у меня ни на секунду не возникло подозрения, что я продешевил.

***

С Люциусом весело. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне будет так здорово рядом с ним, так интересно. Мы хорошо чувствуем друг друга. Чувствуем, когда надо уйти – просто оставить другого в покое. И когда побыть рядом. Например, когда Люциус получил письмо от Драко, он заперся в кабинете и запретил беспокоить его. Пришлось сносить дверь «алохоморой». Он сидел за столом, прямой, спокойный, с сухими глазами. И одно за другим насылал на пергамент заклятья измельчения. Всякий раз, как он лениво шевелил рукой, посылая заклинание, со стола поднималась бумажная пыль. Когда я вошел, он даже не поднял на меня взгляд. Я приблизился и положил руки на его жесткие плечи. Он замер.

А потом я почувствовал, что его трясет. Я гладил его плечи, стоя позади кресла и не пытаясь взглянуть в лицо. Стоял долго, пока он не успокоился. Потом ушел – так же, не говоря ни слова.

Это было правильно. Так было надо.

Драко приезжал один раз. Излучал презрение. На Люциуса даже не взглянул. Подошел ко мне вплотную, лицо было искажено ненавистью. Дохнул на меня яблочным запахом:

– И как, Потти? Хорошо папочку ублажаешь?

Драко повзрослел. Мне, уничтожившему Волдеморта, достаточно было сказать одно слово, и Драко стал бы в этой стране изгоем; я был в фаворе, а он научился проигрывать. Но в нем не осталось ни следа от трусливого хорька, который прятался за чужие спины, делая мелкие пакости в школе. Нет, он меня не боялся. А может, боялся, но был слишком зол, чтобы думать об этом.

И я ему все объяснил – все, как оно было на самом деле, хотя и не собирался ни перед кем оправдываться, тем более перед Малфоем. И все же объяснил. Ради Люциуса. И еще потому, что во мне появилось что-то вроде уважения к этому клокочущему яростью молодому мужчине.

Я ему все объяснил, но он все равно не поверил. Может, ему просто нравилось злиться.

***

Одинажды мы напились с Люциусом кальвадоса в Южной гостиной и начали драться на подсвечниках, как на шпагах. Подсвечники были тяжелыми, оттягивали руку, Люциус двигался изящно и стремительно, правильно меняя позы, а я просто размахивал руками и хохотал. Потом мы упали на ковер и стали кидаться в люстру кусочками воска с тех свечей, которые удержались в подсвечниках.

– Ты клевый. – Вообще-то я редко хвалил Люциуса. Хоть он и не вправе был требовать от меня комплиментов, иногда я чувствовал, что его это обижало – например, когда он спускался к завтраку в каком-нибудь умопомрачительном наряде, а я не воздавал ему должного. Если честно, я ненавижу хвалить других людей. Бывает, я кем-то искренне восхищен, но стоит выразить это вслух, как слова звучат ужасно фальшиво, льстиво и неправильно. Я смущаюсь, краснею, и у меня портится настроение.

Но тут я не мог не сказать. Не ожидал, что Люциус умеет фехтовать. Это же маггловское занятие.

– Я уже потерял форму, – скромно отмахнулся он, заложил руки за голову. – Вот Драко – великолепный дуэлянт. Ни единого лишнего движения. Против него у тебя не было бы ни единого шанса.

Я вспомнил, как мы мчались на метлах, плечо к плечу. И я всегда успевал первым.

– Почему тогда он ни разу этим не воспользовался? Раз уж так хорош. В Хогвартсе, конечно, трудно раздобыть шпаги… но на старших курсах он вполне мог бы что-нибудь такое наколдовать.

– По двум причинам. Во-первых, Драко было важно победить тебя именно в том, в чем ты хорош. Он прекрасно знал, что с рапирой ты и минуты против него не продержишься. И ему не нужна была такая легкая победа. – Люциус гордился сыном, я слышал это отчетливо. Даже теперь, после всех сказанных гадостей. Повезло Драко. Кажется, теперь моя очередь завидовать…

Я смотрел в потолок, пытаясь задавить в себе горечь и одиночество.

– А вторая причина?

Люциус тихо хмыкнул.

– Мудрый человек вынудит соперника первым бросить перчатку, чтобы можно было использовать свое преимущество и выбрать оружие. Но для этого у Драко никогда не хватало терпения. Cлишком вспыльчивый, слишком…

– Может быть, Шляпа предлагала ему Гриффиндор, а он отказался?

– Еще одно слово, и я решу, что ты меня оскорбляешь.

Мы замолчали. Потом я тихо рассмеялся.

– А ты, значит, достаточно терпелив, чтобы заставить Северуса сражаться в карты? – Теперь и Люциус рассмеялся. – Он хоть понимает, что это безнадежно?

– Понимает. Но он упрям. И я его за это уважаю.

– И при этом унижаешь.

– Я никогда не переступлю черты. Просто потому, что знаю, где она проходит. – Люциус запустил пальцы в свои волосы, перебирая их медленными движениями. – Я делаю это для его блага. Северус слишком твердо верит, что счастье добывается через страдания. Поэтому если нужно заставить его страдать, прежде чем вручить в руки счастье… – Люциус многозначительно замолчал. Я повернулся, чтобы видеть его лицо.

– Счастье? – растерянно переспросил я, и он широко ухмыльнулся.

– Именно.

***

Люциус читает газету, я ерзаю на стуле, не зная, куда деть руки. Северус наливает кофе в чашку Люциуса, идет вокруг стола, по-прежнему держа кофейник. Дождь стучит в стекла французских окон.

Кофе льется в мою чашку. Я замираю, виновато глядя на Северуса, который невозмутимо прислуживает нам за столом. Мне так неловко, что хочется побиться головой о стену.

– Сейчас будет омлет, – сухо говорит Северус, и Люциус недовольно морщится.

– Неправильно. Ты должен сказать: «Могу я подать омлет, господин?».

Северуса перекашивает, но он проглатывает и это.

– Могу я подать омлет, господин? – спрашивает он с подчеркнутой учтивостью и, дождавшись легкого кивка Люциуса, отворачивается, бормочет себе под нос что-то вроде «жрите, господа хорошие».

– Послушай, это… – начинаю я и умолкаю под перекрестным огнем взглядов: насмешливого – Люциуса, угрожающего – Северуса. Сникаю, глядя в свою тарелку.

– Что-нибудь еще? – интересуется Северус. Люциус брезгливо разглядывает кофейный потек на белом боку чашки.

– Замени.

Новая чашка занимает место старой. Люциус пристально ее разглядывает. Жалуется мне:

– Не знаю, что задать ему в следующий раз. У меня заканчивается фантазия. А он – отвратительный слуга.

Северус глядит в окно, заложив руки за спину. Глядит на дождь. А мы с Люциусом глядим на него. На его прямую упрямую спину.

– Возможно, поставлю его у дверей, лакеем. Пусть встречает гостей, – задумчиво бросает Люциус. Северус дергает плечом.

– Просто признайся, что ты всегда завидовал маггловским аристократам.

– Если их слуги такие же дерзкие и бестолковые, завидовать нечему, – парирует Люциус практически мгновенно. Уязвить гордящегося своей чистокровностью Малфоя подобными подозрениями невозможно.

– Твое гостеприимство войдет в легенды. – Следующий выпад попадает в цель.

– Этот кофе остыл. Замени, – резко распоряжается Люциус, и Северус отрывается от созерцания дождя.

– Люциу-у-ус… – Мычу, потирая лоб. Он вскидывает брови, спрашивает с беспокойством:

– Что, Гарри? Голова болит?

Чашка разбивается.

– Черт, черт! Недоумок! Это же БЕЛЫЕ брюки! – кричит Люциус, вскочив со стула. Темное пятно расплывается по скатерти, Северус швыряет кофейник на пол, тяжело дыша – и я радуюсь, что после первого же проигрыша Люциус забрал у него палочку, иначе сейчас могло бы случиться что-то непоправимое.

– Давай я очищу заклинанием… – бормочу, вытаскивая свою палочку, но Люциус отшатывается от меня, как от чумного.

– Ты что?! Это же натуральный лен! Заклинание его повредит… Ручная стирка, только ручная!

Он выходит, широко шагая и ругаясь на незнакомом мне языке. Северус берет полотенце и садится на корточки, вытирая кофейную лужу. Я подскакиваю к нему, пытаясь отобрать полотенце.

– Не надо, я уберу заклинанием… Северус, не надо…

– Я сам, Поттер.

– Позволь, я…

– УБЕРИ РУКИ!

Я застываю, он горбится над лужей, низко опустив голову. Полотенце пропитывается горячей жидкостью. На втором этаже хлопает дверь.

– Зачем ты с ним? – спрашивает Северус очень тихо. Снова-здорово! Неужели ему хочется обсуждать это сейчас?

– А ты зачем? – Знаю – если хотел бы, давно уехал, вернулся бы в свой стылый дом, закопался бы в пергаменты и научные трактаты, вместо того, чтобы танцевать танго на каблуках.

– Я первый спросил.

– Мы не дети.

– Кто бы говорил!

– Но не я веду себя как ребенок.

– Именно так ты себя и ведешь, поселившись с ним.

Кто упрямей? Взгляд во взгляд, зрачки притягиваются, как магниты. Из-за его лацкана выглядывает карта – крестовый валет.

Дураки на месте.

– С ним весело. – Я сдался. Северус поднимается на ноги, наступает на полотенце.

– Если бы ты знал Люциуса, как знаю я – ты бы так не считал.

– Я знаю человека, с которым живу последний год. Возможно, твой Люциус – другой. Но моего Люциуса я знаю.

Его бровь изгибается, он качает головой. Я тоже поднимаюсь с пола, наступаю на полотенце, шагнув к нему. Говорю, согревая дыханием его жесткие губы:

– Люциус любит запах яблок и комнаты в западном крыле, потому что просыпается от малейшего лучика солнца. Он никогда не читал маггловских книг, но многое знает о маггловских художниках. У него есть привычка – стучать ногой, когда он злится, и еще он ненавидит, когда его зовут «Люци». Его патронус – рысь. Он боится пчел, умеет плавать, любит легенды. Его раздражают волосы на расческе, сквозняки и оранжевый цвет. И он считает тебя своим единственным другом.

Северус не движется, скосив глаза вниз, как будто читая по моим губам. На лице его горечь пополам с решимостью.

Он уходит, и я завтракаю один, в просторной гостиной, под шум дождя.

***

– Что ты ему сказал? – спрашивает Люциус, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла. Я перелистываю страницу, облизав палец.

– А что?

– Он отказался играть.

– Вот как.

– Он собирает вещи.

Черт. Я выбегаю из библиотеки, бросив книгу на пол.


	3. Chapter 3

– Трус, – говорю я Северусу. Вот только в комнате уже пусто. И я не знаю, успею ли догнать его. И буду ли это делать. – Слабак. – А может, я и не Северусу это говорю.

Дождь прекращается к полудню, солнце торопится высушить лужи. Воздух густой и влажный. Я иду в сад, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Мне пусто.

Довольно быстро я теряюсь в лабиринтах ровных кустов и деревьев, высаженных аккуратными рядами. Яблони. Весной тут было сказочно.

Беседки, каменные изваяния – всадники и полуголые юноши, нимфы, гарпии с раскинутыми по сторонам крыльями. Мимо круглого фонтана я прохожу раз шесть или семь, прежде чем признаюсь себе: заблудился. Но я ведь этого и хотел? В саду Люциуса дорогу не найдет никто, кроме него самого. Я знаю это прекрасно, и все же пошел сюда, в зеленые кущи. На скамейке под виноградной лозой оставленная кем-то книга. Маггловская. Данте.

Ну конечно.

Северуса я нахожу еще через полчаса. Он сидит прямо на траве, еще влажной, над его головой шумит смоковница. Я сажусь рядом. Сначала он просто сопит, потом начинает неудержимо хихикать.

Хихикать. Северус.

Северус Снейп хихикает.

О, Мерлин.

– Я почти ушел. Но решил прежде пройтись по саду. Подумать.

Он утыкается носом в колени, плечи его трясутся. Мне страшно.

– Чертовы четыре часа. Четыре часа блужданий. Это место проклято.

Он хохочет. Чемодан рядом с ним раскрыт, из темных глубин вывалены на траву книги, тетради, перья и рубашки, белыми пятнами на мокрой траве. Северус извлекает из-под вороха пергаментов початую бутылку, взмахивает ей – тихий плеск вина как шум прибоя, спрятанного в раковине.

– Подарок Люциуса. Всучил, практически заставил взять. Старый лис. «Ты еще не был в моем саду, Сев?» – Северус протягивает мне бутылку, и я прижимаюсь губами к горлышку, лизнув его языком.

Мы пьем, потом я приваливаюсь к его плечу, устало закрыв глаза. Он вертит в руках какую-то чахлую ромашку, рвет лепестки.

– Не любит. Не любит. Не любит. Не…

В ушах шумит. Все тот же прибой. Хочу к морю. Может, и поеду. Когда Нарцисса вернется. Когда-то же она вернется?

– Не любит… – Тихо, едва слышно.

– В следующий раз ты его точно обыграешь. – Утешаю. Северус дергает плечом, скидывая мою голову.

– Заткнись и пей.

– А уже нечего.

Он удивленно глядит на пустую бутыль. Прикладывает к глазу, сразу становясь похожим на капитана корабля. Розовая винная капелька стекает по его щеке.

– Теперь мы можем отправить послание. Кто-нибудь найдет нас и выведет к людям, – предлагает Северус.

Я фыркаю.

– Ты так хочешь, чтобы тебя спасли?

– А ты хочешь здесь состариться? – Он хватает пергамент, вертит перед глазами, проверяя, чистый ли, потом берет перо, высунув язык, пишет на коленке.

– Что ты там пишешь?

– Отстань, Поттер.

– Дай посмотреть…

– Не заглядывай через плечо. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что это невежливо?

– А тебе говорили, что невежливо уходить, не попрощавшись? – бормочу, коснувшись его руки.

Перо замирает в его пальцах, царапнув пергамент, пронзив его.

– Ты слишком сильно нажимаешь. Всегда. И когда эссе мои проверял, тоже.

Я забираю пергамент, пробегаю глазами, прежде чем сунуть в бутылку.

«И я, увы, не сказочная птица  
И знаю, мне из пепла не восстать.  
Едва поднять решаюсь очи эти –  
И ранит сердце новая стрела,  
В котором старым ранам нет числа».

*Чино да Пистойя, из переписки с Данте (стихотворение XCIV)

– Вряд ли нас спасут, – замечаю, зашвырнув бутылку за высокую живую изгородь, ощетинившуюся мелкими зелеными листочками. Звон разбитого стекла.

– Да. Вряд ли, – вздыхает Северус. – Спасения нет.

Мимо нас проходит, покачивая хвостом, павлин.

Когда смеркается, Северус встает, вынимает из моих волос листочек.

– Ты как хочешь, а я пошел искать выход.

Гляжу ему вслед, потом разглядываю изгородь. Потом слышу его голос из кустов:

– Черт возьми, здесь рояль!

Ну, это же сад Люциуса. Меня уже ничто не удивляет.

***

Я не понимаю прелести игры в карты. И не понимаю, что в них находит Люциус. Ни изящества, ни красоты. Азарт? Бред. Просто раскрашенные кусочки картона. Плоская игра.

Другое дело – шахматы. В них я плох, но хотя бы наблюдать интересно. Помню, каким удовольствием было смотреть, как Рон играет с Гермионой. Думаю, Северус со мной бы согласился.

Но снова, как и прежде, он играет с Люциусом в карты.

Я редко присутствую при этом, потому что они играют глубоко за полночь, а я позорно отрубаюсь к одиннадцати, как первокурсник. Но в этот раз я свернулся калачиком на софе, поставив на пол чашку с дымящимся чаем, и слежу из-под ресниц, как разлетаются карты рубашками вверх по гладкой столешнице.

За окном – снова дождь, воет ветер, плачут изваяния в тени деревьев.

Тусклый свет от пламени камина оставляет золотые отблески в волосах Люциуса. Северус – сгустком тьмы, откинулся на спинку стула, собран, молчалив.

Я гляжу на их противостояние, положив под щеку книгу вместо подушки. Я засыпаю, и мне снятся сонеты. Просыпаюсь от мелодичного смеха Люциуса.

– Бедный мой друг. Ты истощаешь запасы моей фантазии и коварства. А ведь я был уверен – они неистощимы.

– Как твои винные погреба, – ворчит Северус, запускает пальцы в волосы, устало обхватив голову. – Не везет мне в картах…

– Повезет в любви! – усмехается Люциус. Северус резко вскидывает голову, долго вглядывается в его лицо. Потом встает, с грохотом опрокинув стул, и выходит из комнаты. Люциус подходит ко мне, присаживается на край софы, допивает мой остывший чай.

– Разбудили? Спи, Гарри. Все будет хорошо.

***

– А вот это уже совсем глупо, – заявляю, отодвинув занавеску. Люциус пожимает плечами, поигрывая цепочкой для часов.

– Говорю же, у меня закончились идеи.

Под проливным дождем стоит Северус и держит зонтик над маггловским садовым гномом.

– Мне даже пришлось заказать это убожество по почте, – говорит Люциус печально, разглядывая гнома. Гном немного похож на Дамблдора.

– Это… жестоко.

– Это всего лишь дождь. Северус не растает.

Я вздыхаю, оставляя на стекле туманное пятно. Северус поворачивается к дому, с зонта капает вода. Гном в безопасности, зато сам Северус вымок до нитки. И дождь, который льет с раннего утра, кажется вечным.

– Что же вы за друзья такие… – Вздыхаю. Люциус машет Северусу, но тот притворяется, что не заметил.

– Уж какие есть. Вы с мистером Уизли, как я понял, подобных игр не практиковали?

Туше. Мы с мистером Уизли не общались полтора года. И чем дальше, тем сложнее мне заставить себя поверить, что однажды мы с ним это преодолеем. Старые обиды, как вино, крепчают с годами.

Люциус уходит в свой кабинет, он хочет побыть один, а я устраиваюсь с книжкой на подоконнике, время от времени бросая взгляд на Северуса. Потом мы обедаем, потом я выхожу в сад, шлепая по лужам и размокшей траве пополам с грязью.

– У тебя, наверное, уже рука устала, – вздыхаю я, глядя на красный северусов нос. Снейп морщится, дует, пытаясь убрать налипшую на лоб мокрую прядь. Я откидываю полотенце с миски, которую прижал к животу. – Вот. Горячие булочки. Возьми, я пока подержу зонтик.

– Благодарю покорно, Поттер, – хрипло ворчит Северус. – Как-нибудь обойдусь. Возвращайся в дом.

– Ты должен перекусить. Еще неизвестно, сколько тебе придется…

– Ты меня не расслышал? Иди в дом. Не хватало еще, чтобы ты заболел. Мерзкий мальчишка. – Его настроение еще хуже обычного. Я даже не спорю с тем, что я «мальчишка» – так ему привычней, что уж. Лишь бы чего-нибудь поел.

– Северус. – Я перехватываю его руку, которая сжимает ручку зонта. Пальцы ледяные и мокрые, словно лягушачья кожа.

– Ч-что ты творишь?! – шипит он, когда я пытаюсь отобрать у него зонт.

– Это ты что творишь? Решил себя угробить? – Я накладываю на него высушивающее заклинание и тут же получаю ощутимый толчок в грудь. Зонт выпадает из рук, так же, как и миска – румяные булочки шлепаются в грязь.

– Что тебе нужно, Поттер?! – кричит он с отчаяньем. Силуэт Люциуса в окне кабинета. – Просто оставь меня!

– А тебе что нужно? – Гляжу на перевернутый зонт. По деревянному колпаку гнома стекают дождевые капли. Ливень хлещет с неба, заливает очки. – Что такого важного есть у Люциуса? Спроси меня. Быть может, тебе не обязательно играть в его игры. Спроси меня. Может, я смогу дать тебе это?

Несколько секунд он молчит, и я почти готов услышать… Нет. Северус поднимает зонт, отряхивает грязную воду с него резким злым движением.

– Ты, как обычно, лезешь не в свое дело. Я не могу сказать тебе, что мне нужно. Но зато с удовольствием скажу, что – не нужно. Твоя забота, Поттер. Твое навязчивое внимание. Твоя помощь. Твое заступничество. Твои... высушивающие заклинания. И твои чертовы прикосновения.

Прикосновения? То, что я взял его за руку? Из-за этого он взбеленился?

– А теперь – возвращайся в дом. Ты слышал меня? Сейчас же, Поттер.

Я ухожу. Я сдаюсь. Опять.

***

– Сколько ему еще так стоять?

В гостиной горят свечи, Люциус кутается в плед. От окна дует.

В темном саду силуэт Северуса смывают дождевые струи.

– Люциус?

– Мм? Пока дождь не прекратится.

– А если он не прекратится?

– Когда-нибудь – обязательно.

– Когда-нибудь?! – Я подхожу к креслу, в котором устроился Люциус. Он глядит снизу вверх, насмешливо. – Когда-нибудь?!

– Не нервничай, Гарри.

– Тебе не кажется, что на этот раз ты перегнул палку? Ты прекрасно знаешь этого упрямца. Если понадобится, он будет стоять под дождем неделями.

– Да-а, лето в Англии дождливое… – меланхолично вздыхает Люциус, накручивая на палец серебристую прядь. – Вот Нарси пишет, что у них там виноградники… Обещает прислать бутылочку Пуйи-Фюме для коллекции…

– Прекрати это.

Он морщится, услышав мой резкий тон. На секунду лицо его становится холодным и надменным, губы едва уловимо кривятся, словно он ощутил какой-то неприятный запах, но слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы это показывать. На секунду – это тот самый Люциус Малфой, который пришел в бешенство из-за моей выходки с освобождением Добби. Но только на одну секунду.

– Ты не станешь впредь приказывать мне в моем собственном доме.

Я складываю руки на груди. Малфой глядит на оплывшую свечу, заливающую воском золотой подсвечник. Я первым нарушаю молчание:

– Это зашло слишком далеко.

– Разве ты не веселишься?

Веселюсь? От унижения дорого мне человека? Люциус меня совсем не изучил.

– Наверное, нам стоит прекратить эту игру.

– Слишком поздно. – Он улыбается, и в полумраке лицо его – застывшая маска, оплывающая, словно восковая свеча. – Карты розданы. Контракт подписан. И я собираюсь выполнить свою часть сделки, даже если вы с Северусом будете сопротивляться. Оба.

– Не дают покоя лавры Дамблдора?

– Просто я всегда держу слово, если оно подкреплено моей подписью и гербовой печатью.

Он уходит спать, а я гашу свечи. Сижу у окна и гляжу на маленькую темную фигурку с зонтом.

Когда Северус падает, я выбегаю из дома.

***

Он тяжелый, мокрый и весь в грязи. И постоянно выскальзывает из моих рук, так, что один раз плюхается прямо в лужу, неуклюже выставив локоть. С его волос течет, на носу повисла гигантская капля, а глаза то и дело закрываются, словно ему сложно оставаться в сознании.

– Сейчас, сейчас… – бестолково бормочу я, таща его к дому. Его ноги волочатся по земле, оставляя в слякоти глубокие борозды. Зонт остался лежать рядом с гномом. Северус цепляется за мою одежду, ошеломленно озирается, отплевываясь от струящихся по лицу потоков дождя. Наверное, ему кажется, что он тонет. – Мерлин, ну нельзя же так… нельзя же себя настолько…

Он заходится в кашле, и я прерываю свою бессмысленную болтовню, подхватываю его под мышки, прижимая к себе. Тощая грудь Северуса сотрясается, я глажу его по спине, чувствуя мокрую грязь под пальцами. Мантия безнадежно испорчена, но это еще цветочки.

В дом его приходится почти вносить на руках. К счастью, он легкий и безропотный. Его голова болтается туда-сюда, словно Северус потерял сознание, но когда мы начинаем подниматься по лестнице, он тянется к перилам.

Я рад, что он слишком слаб для возражений. Если бы чертов придурок посмел сейчас выдать что-нибудь из своего обычного репертуара – «оставь меня, Поттер, брось здесь, подыхать на лестнице!» – я бы точно проклял его. Я рад, что он слишком слаб для возражений, но меня пугает его покорность – когда я кладу его на кровать в темной просторной комнате, которую ему выделил Люциус, и начинаю расстегивать пуговицы мантии, он не произносит ни слова, глядя на меня из-под опущенных ресниц.

Я разжигаю камин и добавляю несколько согревающих и высушивающих заклинаний. За окном полыхают молнии, и я на чем свет стоит ругаю Люциуса, беспомощно мечусь по комнате, пытаясь разыскать аптечку.

Согревающее? Противопростудное? Перечное? Жаропонижающее? Черт-черт-черт, можно ли их сочетать?

Он снова кашляет, по губам его течет зелье, я проливаю все на подушку. Руки мои трясутся, когда он утыкается лбом мне в ладонь, держит ее, вжимает в горячую сухую кожу. Дышит тяжело, с хрипами, и свежая рубашка на нем мгновенно становится сырой, но уже от пота, а не от дождя.

Северус…

Я укрываю его еще одним одеялом, и снова высушивающие чары, и снова копошусь среди склянок, вываленных прямо на пол из огромного сундука, в котором он хранит зелья. Может, снотворное? Черт, черт, я ничего в этом не смыслю. Может, стоит позвать Помфри, или личного лекаря Люциуса, или… я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю.

– Сейчас, сейчас… – говорю я Северусу, прежде чем выбежать из комнаты. Ступеньки мелькают под ногами, дверь в спальню Люциуса приоткрыта, вспышка за окном освещает его, скорчившегося под одеялом на огромной кровати. Глаза его открыты.

– В чем дело? – Он садится в постели, волосы в беспорядке, впервые вижу его таким. Мы никогда не спали вместе. – Ты не постучал!

– Северусу плохо! Вызови доктора!

– Ты завел его в дом?

– Да, черт возьми! Он упал в обморок! Что ты наделал?! – Я сжимаю резной столбик кровати, чтобы не сграбастать Люциуса за грудки и не встряхнуть.

– Ты дал ему зелье? Перечное, или что там… – Хмурясь, он неопределенно машет рукой.

– Да! Все дал, что нашел!! Ему не становится лучше!..

– Тише, Гарри, угомонись, – морщится Люциус, потирая виски. – Ты молодец, все сделал правильно. Теперь просто дай зельям время подействовать. С Северусом все будет в порядке.

– Что?! – У меня срывается голос. Я уже и забыл, как это – закатывать истерики. В последний раз такую злость я, испытывал, кажется, в кабинете Дамблдора, после смерти Сириуса. Помню, Дамблдор тоже пытался меня успокоить. Оглядываюсь – много ли в комнате Люциуса стеклянных вещей? – Вызови ему врача! Ты не слышишь меня?! У него жар!

Люциус встает с кровати, шелковые полы пижамы распахиваются, белеет обнаженная кожа, и я закрываю глаза. Шепот Люциуса – прямо возле моего уха – заставляет дернуться и шагнуть назад.

– Возьми себя в руки, Гарри. Криком тут не поможешь. Иди на кухню и вели эльфам согреть ему молока. Потом укрой его получше и проследи, чтобы камин не гас всю ночь. Если через час температура не спадет, я вызову доктора. Он прибудет мгновенно, об этом не беспокойся. Но, поверь мне, этого не понадобится. Северус обычно болеет тяжело, но быстро выздоравливает.

Я чувствую, как руки Люциуса ложатся мне на плечи, слегка погладив и сжав, а затем он разворачивает меня и выталкивает из комнаты. Я успеваю обернуться за секунду до того, как массивная дверь с изогнутой ручкой захлопывается.

Когда я возвращаюсь в комнату, кровать пуста, одеяло сброшено на пол. Быстро выздоравливает? Но не настолько же! Минуту назад он метался в бреду, а сейчас… Пораженный жуткой догадкой, бросаюсь к окну. Нет, гном мокнет в гордом одиночестве.

Смежная ванная. Свет погасить он успел, и, видимо, так и сполз по косяку. Волосы упали на лицо, руки судорожно запахивают подол влажной рубашки.

– Куда тебя понесло?! – рычу, ухватывая его под мышки. Он вяло сопротивляется, сотрясаясь от дрожи. – Ну?! – Веду его в комнату, он виснет на мне, умоляюще обвив руками шею. И это снова похоже на танец – нелепый, жаркий, в темной комнате, под вспышки молнии. Четыре шага до кровати – вечность.

– Ты сам себе враг, Северус, – говорю я устало. Он утыкается лицом в подушку, сжавшись под одеялом.

– Сволочь ты, Поттер. Неужели не понимаешь? Я целый день… мне нужно было…

Он краснеть не умеет, зато я умею; кажется, у меня тоже жар.

– Я принес молока.

– Ненавижу молоко.

– Люциус сказал дать тебе молоко.

– Ненавижу Люциуса.

Я поддерживаю его под спину, прижимая стакан к губам. Зубы его стучат о стекло, веки тяжело опускаются, тень от ресниц делает синеву под глазами еще заметней.

– Спасибо, – вздыхает он едва слышно, когда я снова укладываю его на подушки.

– Я дал тебе жаропонижающее и перечное. Я не знал, можно ли их так… там, в синем флаконе… я просто…

– Т-ш-ш… – Он тянется к моему лицу, промахивается, рука падает на простыню.– Прекрати бубнить. Голова…

– У тебя есть зелье от головной боли?

Он с усилием открывает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на меня фирменным «Поттер-ты-идиот» взглядом.

– Как ты думаешь?

– Сейчас, я…

– Зеленый пузырек.

– Тут два…

– Круглый.

Он снова кашляет, и я держу его плечи.

– Горькое?

Наколдованная вода в стакане слегка теплая. Северус жадно пьет, облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Спасибо, – снова говорит он, серьезно так. Мне больно, что он благодарит за такие малости. За что-то настолько естественное. Словно о нем никогда раньше не заботились.

Северус засыпает, а я то и дело меняю влажное полотенце, кладу ему на лоб. Он вздыхает во сне, дрожит от озноба, но потом дыхание выравнивается. Люциус, как всегда, прав.

На всякий случай я остаюсь до утра и слежу, чтобы камин не потух.

Утром дождь прекращается.


	4. Chapter 4

В доме Люциуса есть только одна комната, выбивающаяся из бело-золотой гаммы. Чтобы туда попасть, надо спуститься по узкой лестнице, пройти сквозь длинный коридор, задрапированный тысячью алых занавесей – они свисают с потолка, качаются от сквозняков, многослойные, легкие. Мы раскидываем их руками, спешим. Люциус смеется, взглянув на меня через плечо, опережает, скрывается за алым полотнищем, и я бегу следом, боясь заблудиться. Он ждет меня у маленькой двери – приходится согнуться пополам, чтобы в нее пройти.

– Добро пожаловать в Страну Чудес, – карикатурно кланяется Люциус, отпирая дверь маленьким фигурным ключиком.

В этом холодном равнодушном доме, который наверняка обставляла Нарцисса – громоздком и благопристойном, с вычурными ажурными воротами, с французскими окнами и мансардой, увитой плющом, – просто не может существовать подобного места.

Это тайна. Тайник Люциуса. И он привел меня сюда. Потому, что ему не с кем больше разделить этот свой секрет?.. Потому, что ему невыносимо одиночество?.. Потому, что я ему действительно нравлюсь?.. Не знаю, какой из этих вариантов выбрать.

Темную комнату без окон освещают плавающие огни, синие и какие-то потусторонние; я вспоминаю свечи, которые Люциус вкладывал в цветы лотоса и отправлял в плавание по пруду на заднем дворе, чтобы впечатлить гостей.

Здесь не пахнет яблоками. Здесь пахнет чем-то сладким, дурманящим и запретным.

У меня кружится голова. Люциус улыбается, падая на восточные подушки, раскиданные по полу. Я иду вдоль стен, разглядывая картины – маки, маки, маки… Некоторые полотна кажутся мне смутно знакомыми, другие смущают, от обилия красного цвета становится жарко.

– Иди ко мне, – зовет Люциус, и я ложусь рядом. Он открывает затейливо разрисованную жестяную коробочку. Взмахивает палочкой: «Акцио!» – и в руку ему падает длинная полая трубка, похожая на стебель бамбука, только, несомненно, куда более изящная.

Мы курим опий.

Во мне клубится туман, заполняя до кончиков пальцев, поднимает в воздух. Люциуса уже кружит под потолком, волосы разлетаются лунными струнами, я слышу музыку. Люциус улыбается, его губы – алые. В волосах – цветок мака.

– Северус – ужасный ханжа, – говорит Люциус, разглядывая свои пальцы – сквозь них преломляется свет, синий, чистый, идущий из пустоты. – Он живьем меня сожрет, если узнает, чем я балуюсь.

Стены в огне. Это маки; ветер сминает их лепестки. Стены пылают, и мы в западне. Я учусь свистеть, прижав к губам ключ Люциуса. Мне так спокойно и мягко. Так хорошо. Так светло. Так безразлично.

Легкие болят. Я горю, и дым идет из ноздрей, вырывается между губ, когда я что-то спрашиваю.

– Северус? – спрашиваю я. В моей голове одно и то же слово, снова и снова, тысячу раз.

– А что он сделает с тобой – вообще подумать боюсь, – улыбается Люциус, роняет трубку. Она катится по полу, беззвучно. – Если узнает.

Я молчу.

– Ты ведь его бывший ученик, как-никак.

– Северус? – опять спрашиваю я в тщетной надежде. Люциус смеется, трогает мой лоб – ведет пальцем по шраму.

– Ты такой мальчик.

Мы лежим, глядя, как маки качаются над нашими головами.

Маковое поле вокруг… Я засыпаю.

Люциус будит меня. Протягивает руку, помогая встать. Я не могу удержаться в вертикальном положении. Я так устал. Люциус поддерживает меня за плечи, подводит к одной из картин. Я гляжу на женскую задницу.

– Я думаю, это Мания**, – говорит Люциус с восхищением.

– Э?

– Молчи, Гарри. – Огонь внутри меня поутих, но дыма вокруг все еще много, и я плохо вижу. – Мания… распоряжалась людьми в древнем Риме. Жесткая барышня. Посмотри, Гарри… у нее цветок мака в волосах.

Да. Действительно.

– Ей нужно было совсем не это. Таким, как она, цветы не дарят. Богиня. Ей нужны были головы. Детские головы. По одной – за меня… – Палец Люциуса скользит по его груди, пытаясь разыскать сердце. – За тебя… – От короткого прикосновения опаляет болью, словно он разворошил затухающие угли. – За каждого, что хочет, чтобы беда обошла его стороной. За каждого, кто хочет, чтобы его ребенок жил, приходилось платить головой чужого ребенка.

Люциус касается полотна, гладит голые ступни женщины. Мне кажется, что она вот-вот обернется к нам, взглянет косо, уронив темную прядь на глаза.

– Тебе не приходилось чувствовать этого, Гарри, – шепчет Люциус, вдувая слова мне в кожу, крепко сжимая мои плечи. – Тебе не приходилось отправлять своего ребенка на маковое поле, где всюду – кровь, и либо со щитом, либо на щите… Не сердись, Гарри, но я с удовольствием отдал бы твою голову тогда – и сейчас – чтобы знать, что с ним будет все в порядке.

Я знаю.

Люциус покачивается, пальцы его пишут на моих плечах символы и руны, волосы свиваются кольцами и скользят по спине, роняя блеск синих огней на темный пол, в бугры подушек, похожих на спящие волны.

– Прекрасна, не правда ли? – спрашивает Люциус. – Когда появился новый правитель, в Риме завелись иные порядки, и Мании пришлось довольствоваться другими головками – уже не детскими, маковыми. Взгляни… разве она выглядит счастливой? Нет, ей нужно было совсем не это…

Шепот Люциуса затихает, притухает, как свеча. Мои веки склеиваются. От сладкого макового запаха, плывущего по комнате, тяжело дышать.

– За тебя отдали много голов, Гарри… – Пульс отстукивает и роняет секунды в горло. Я хочу лечь, но Люциус держит меня, прижав к себе. – Если Северус положит свою рядом, тебе понравится? А ей? Как думаешь, Мании понравится его голова? Или получится откупиться маком?

Здесь слишком душно.

– Чего ты хочешь от Северуса? На чем успокоишься? Скажи, пока еще не поздно.

Язык ворочается тяжело, слюна стекает по подбородку.

– Это… не я… придумал игру…

– Правила, Гарри. Придумывают правила, меняют, отменяют, нарушают. Но игра была всегда. И всегда неизменна. Надо просто уметь в нее играть – и тогда уже не важно, карты, шашки, шахматы или человечьи головы.

Дверь распахивается, ударившись о стену. Люциус отступает, и я сползаю на пол, валюсь на подушки. В комнате гаснет свет.

– Северус, как сла-авно, что ты посетил нашу маленькую вечеринку…

– Что ты сделал?! Что ты… ты дал ему эту дрянь?!

Меня переворачивают на спину, и я пытаюсь улыбнуться, но получаю удар в зубы. После еще одного удара, пришедшегося в скулу, пытаюсь отползти прочь, и меня отшвыривают в сторону. Я пытаюсь встать на ноги, но тону в подушках, смыкающихся над моей головой.

Так тепло и тихо.

– Дай палочку. Дай свою хренову палочку, Люциус!!

Смех.

– Северус, извини, эту палочку я тебе дать не могу…

Возня, звонкий шлепок, потрясенное «о-ох..!». Северус склоняется надо мной, длинные пряди щекочут мне щеки. От первого «эннервейта» мне становится холодно, от второго – больно, словно шипящие угли в груди залили ледяной водой. Я отмахиваюсь от Северуса, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

– Только не снимай с меня баллы, – бормочу я и получаю еще один удар в челюсть – сильный, крепкий. Прижимаю ладонь к лицу. – Зачем ты меня бьешь?

– Ты!.. Ты!!! – Стонет Северус, вцепившись себе в волосы. Глядит на меня с такой жуткой, яростной ненавистью, что мне снова становится жарко – и от этой постоянной смены температур в голове окончательно светлеет. Он отшатывается от меня, стремительно шагает к низкой двери, согнувшись едва не пополам, и я бегу за ним, спотыкаясь о подушки.

Люциус смотрит нам вслед, прижимая ладонь к покрасневшей щеке.

***

Я путаюсь среди алых занавесей, коридор бесконечен. Я хочу догнать Северуса. Он все время близок – но ускользает. Я успеваю заметить высоченную черную фигуру за тонким занавесом – но когда откидываю тряпку в сторону, там пустота. Северус – мираж, призрак, дурной сон… Я бегу, падаю, бегу, лицо облепляют колышущиеся полотна, они как лепестки мака, сбивают с толку, сбивают с пути, сводят с ума. Я слышу шепот, словно Завеса рядом, возможно, уже за этим колышущимся полотнищем… Северус уходит… Что мне сделать, чтобы он не уходил? Мне кажется, я вижу вдалеке его силуэт, а в следующий момент это уже Сириус – черные волосы маковыми зернами на алом, он пятится, пятится, спотыкается, падает и исчезает, и шепот в ушах не смолкает ни на секунду… Я бегу, заблудившись в прямом и ровном коридоре, как в лабиринте – хотя здесь нет ни единого поворота. Вдали чья-то спина, но это снова не Северус – это Седрик, он тоже заблудился здесь, в лабиринте, только он не ищет выхода – он идет за Кубком.

Я останавливаюсь, сжав голову руками.

«Выпусти», – шепчу, умоляя неизвестно кого.

И каким-то чудом выбираюсь оттуда.

В белоснежной комнате золотые рамы; это облегчение. Нарцисса с портрета над камином глядит на меня насмешливо и нежно. Я нагоняю Северуса прежде, чем он успевает повернуть дверную ручку. Дергаю за рукав, он разворачивается резким движением и шагает ко мне. Пячусь.

Вздрагиваю.

Поздно – я догнал его, и теперь он наступает, неотвратимый; поздно, в глазах его горечь кофейной гущи; поздно, нога его между моих ног, поздно, я вцепился в ткань его мантии, грозясь порвать… поздно.

– Страшно… Северус, там были они… – Жалобный лепет, но я уже не ребенок, отчего мне так хочется спрятаться у него на груди? – Северус, там были Седрик и Сириус, я видел их…

– Ты потерял очки.

– Нет, я…

– Ты без очков; это был я. Ты шел следом. Я чувствовал тебя за спиной, все время.

Как страшно.

– Ты ударил меня.

– Могу и еще. – Он дышит через нос, губы его – панцирь, скрывающий беззащитную черепашью мягкость настоящих слов. Настоящие слова Северуса прячутся под языком, у самого корня, а горькие, разъедающие, фальшивые реплики капают с кончика языка, словно яд. Я не чувствую ног, я не чувствую лица, я не вижу перед собой ничего, кроме красного марева и прохладной улыбки Нарциссы. Мне так страшно и хорошо. Я сошел с ума.

Он снова подает голос, встряхивая меня после каждого слова, пытаясь влить в меня свое отчаянье:

– Ты не должен был принимать наркотики.

– Прости меня…

– Ты не должен был позволять ему… делать это с тобой. Ты не должен был позволять Люциусу… Ты не должен был…

– Я знаю… прости…

– Ты просто идиот. Словно специально делаешь все еще хуже… А Люциус… Он опасен.

– Он твой друг.

– Он опасен для тебя.

– Я не…

– Он погубит тебя.

– Северус…

Он закрывает глаза, лицо его искажается страданием.

– Не говори… не произноси мое имя.

– Северус…

– Я тебя вытащу. Ты слышишь? – Он снова встряхивает меня, в этот раз сильней. Меня мутит. Я киваю, пальцы свело судорогой, я не могу отпустить его мантию, как он не может перестать трясти меня. – Я тебя вытащу. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

– Вытащи… – прошу я. И в следующий момент он прижимается к моим губам.

Целует с тем же отчаяньем, стиснув мне щеки ладонями – правая щека ноет от прикосновения, боль охватывает все тело, а Северус не может оторваться от моих губ, но не разжимает своих. Словно таким вот коротким простым прикосновением сжатых губ наполняется до краев, словно этого… достаточно.

Я не замечаю, как выпускаю его мантию. Роняю руки вдоль туловища, слишком уставшие, чтобы касаться чего-либо, и он мгновенно выпускает мое лицо, отшатнувшись назад. Белое пятно над черным туловищем, я почти не вижу его… Качнувшись навстречу, успеваю разглядеть выражение его глаз, полных боли и ужаса, и тут же пячусь. Нас шатает друг к другу, друг от друга, мы совсем как два метронома в пустой белой комнате.

Но она не пуста – об этом приходится вспомнить, когда Северус судорожным рывком пересекает расстояние до двери, ударившись о кофейный столик и опрокинув стоящую на нем чашу с яблоками.

Яблоки с глухим стуком падают на пол и катятся к моим ногам, словно мертвые отрубленные головы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В сцене с картиной, лично я вижу эту: http://pics.livejournal.com/bolen69/pic/00001s9r  
> Автор картины, Ханс Кристиансен, вряд ли изобразил кровожадную богиню Манию. Судя по названию – «Любовное свидание» – девушка просто ждет своего избранника, украсившись цветком. Но у Люциуса свои ассоциации.


	5. Chapter 5

Люциус сидит в кресле, уложив волосы так, чтобы они переливались через спинку и струями стекали вниз. На нем очередное бархатное великолепие, с тяжелыми пуговицами, атласными вставками и хрен знает чем еще… Картина – поза, одежда, антураж, в том числе выражение лица – выстроена грамотно и тщательно. Люциус не пренебрегает мелочами – цепочка от карманных часов змейкой вытекает из сжатых пальцев, книга с черной обложкой открыта и лежит на коленях. Все остальное – разожженный камин, яблоки, утонувшие в ворсе ковра, застывший у окна Северус, вздрагивающий, когда бьют часы – всего лишь декорации.

Я – тоже декорация, застывший ледяной мальчик. Я сделан изо льда и сомнений, мне холодно, холодно, как будто вчерашний «эннервейт» Северуса окончательно погасил все во мне, а поцелуй сделал только хуже.

Люциус залечил мои синяки.

За окном темное серое небо, ветер гоняет позабытый в саду зонт. Холодно. Лето – не лето, а обычное британское безобразие. Того и гляди, с неба посыплется снег.

Мы молчим, держимся друг друга в холодном доме, каждый погружен в свои мысли, заперт в своем лабиринте.

Люциус вздыхает, захлопнув книгу.

– Что за ужасная перспектива – этот ад, – жалуется он. – Северус, ты можешь себе представить?

– Отчетливо.

– Гнев, гордыня…

– Похоть, – насмешливо добавляет Северус, оставляя следы дыхания на стекле.

– Похоть… – смеется Люциус. – Нарцисса за годы брака излечила меня от этого греха. Жажда жизни – это да, это присутствует. Если говорить о жизни, с ее удовольствиями, настроениями и сюрпризами, как о молодой любовнице... Тогда – да, тогда я действительно похотлив. Но в таком случае, Северус, ты – как язвенник у праздничного стола. Как импотент.

– Я уже так привык к твоим оскорблениям, что они даже не досаждают.

– В самом деле? – поднимает брови Люциус. – А меня давненько так не оскорбляли.

Северус поворачивается, глядит на Люциуса. Прикрывает глаза, словно у него вдруг разболелся зуб. Я стою у камина, слежу за сценой с ленивым интересом случайного зрителя.

– Это всего лишь пощечина, Люциус. И ты ее вполне заслужил. Не драматизируй.

– Войны разгорались из-за меньшего. Повод для дуэли, во всяком случае, веский, – холодно отвечает Люциус, играя с цепочкой от карманных часов. – Если бы ты не был моим гостем и если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо… Твое воспитание, твое происхождение… Ты груб, Северус. Пролетариат. Манеры, характер… Я даже знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, но лучше снова наденешь нарциссино платье, чем попросишь прощения.

Северус хмыкает и ничего не отвечает. Но его молчание говорит само за себя. Люциус кивает, словно соглашаясь с несказанным, и расслабляет сжатые пальцы. На ладони его лежит стеклянный шарик с клубящимся внутри туманом. Похож на прорицательные шары Трелони, вечно заляпанные ученическими пальцами.

– Взгляни, – зовет Люциус, и я подхожу, утыкаюсь взглядом в его макушку. – Это буря, Гарри. Пойманная и заключенная в стекло. Концентрированная страсть. Закупоренная ярость.

Я помню, как Северус говорил, что может закупорить смерть. На первом курсе я даже верил этому.

– Прекрати его пугать, – ворчливо замечает Северус, поймав мой взгляд. – Всего лишь глупая безделушка, Поттер.

– Тогда разбей, – предлагает Люциус, кидая Северусу шарик. Северус ловит, метнувшись ему навстречу. – Ярость… Страсть. Говорят, все беды от страстей. По мне, так нет ничего страшнее бесстрастного человека. По мне, так страсть – все, что отличает нас от мертвых.

– По мне, так ты перечитал стихов. Тебя потянуло на философствования, Люциус, а это дурной тон. В твоем конкретном случае, – вздыхает Северус. Люциус качает головой.

– По мне, – упрямо продолжает он, – нет ничего порочней надежды. Ее стоит приравнять к смертному греху. Взгляни, что она делает с людьми. – Люциус поворачивается ко мне, изогнувшись в кресле. – Взгляни, Гарри, что она делает с людьми. – Он показывает на Северуса.

– Гарри сказал, тебе не нравятся маггловские писатели. Теперь я вижу, они плохо на тебя влияют, – отрывисто говорит Северус.

– Ты прав. Они вгоняют меня в тоску. Пойду напишу Нарциссе.

Люциус выходит, а Северус торопливо отворачивается к окну. Я сажусь в кресло, еще хранящее чужое тепло. Я и не ждал от Северуса ничего другого – то, что он будет молчать о поцелуе, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло, стало ясно в ту секунду, когда наши губы разлучились.

– А мне вот некому написать, – усмехаюсь я, тут же заработав в ответ нервно-язвительное:

– Пожалеть тебя, Поттер?

– Что будешь делать с бурей?

– Выпущу. – Он осекается.

«Я вытащу тебя отсюда».

«Вытащи».

Все он помнит…

Я касаюсь пальцами рта. Интересно, что он чувствовал? Как сложно представить. Почему в его глазах клубился этот мутный дым? Безумие? Ярость? Страсть? Смерть?..

Буря.

За окном громыхает.

– Выпущу… – задумчиво повторяет Северус. Я подхожу к нему сзади, покинув кресло, и он прижимается лбом к стеклу, когда я обнимаю его, обхватив руками поперек живота. – Кто бы выпустил меня… Гарри, он прав. Надежда… уродует еще больше.

– Угум… – Я трусь носом о его спину, вдыхая запах дыма и туч.

– Творог. – Голос вибрирует в его теле, проходит по моим рукам куда-то внутрь. – Я… его мало кто любит. Альбус любил. Козий сыр и творог. И меня приучил. – Он молчит, вцепившись в подоконник. Буря в его кармане, тлеющие угли в его груди, там, глубоко, под слоями одежды – тлеют и тлеют, не разгорятся, но никак и не потухнут. – И знаешь, я тоже этого не выношу. Когда мое имя сокращают.

– Угум… – повторяю я, чувствую, как мои сцепленные руки накрывают его нервные застывшие пальцы.

– Свобода – фигня, – шепчу я в натянутую на спине ткань. – Никогда не понимал, что в ней находят. Свобода – это одиночество. Может, буре лучше в этом шарике.

Он разворачивается, заставив меня разомкнуть объятья. Глядит – гневно и разочарованно. Чем я опять его рассердил, не знаю. Но Северус роняет стеклянный шарик на пол и разбивает каблуком.

В следующий момент смерч расшвыривает нас по разным углам. Меня вжимает в стену, ветер перебивает дыхание, заталкивая его обратно в легкие… Темнеет прямо на глазах, в воздухе мелькают разряды электричества; стекла дрожат, а после лопаются.

Северус, распластанный по противоположной стене, кричит мне что-то. Не слышу. Не слышу…

– Что?

С лица срывает очки, мелкие безделушки с каминной полки летают под потолком. Массивный канделябр раскачивается, грозя рухнуть на нас. Северус кричит.

– Что?!..

Я тяну к нему руку, но комната слишком просторна. Мне не дотянуться, никогда. Ветер бьет по лицу, от густого озона в воздухе горько дышать. Северус смеется, запрокинув голову, черные пряди неистовствуют вокруг лица.

– Палочка!.. – Его голос наконец прорывается сквозь стену ветра. – Свою палочку Люциус забрал только сегодня утром… Я аппарировал домой...

Меня вжимает в стену, расплющивает, дверь комнаты яростно хлопает одиноким крылом.

– У меня были… запасы… на крайний случай... – кричит Северус. Осколки стекла летят нам в лица. – Феликс Фелицис!.. Я его обыграю… Я не подведу... На этот раз… – Туз выпадает из его рукава, кружится картонным листком.

Я помню, он обещал меня вытащить.

Бьет молния.

***

Ступеньки в доме Люциуса никогда не скрипят. Я не применяю Люмос, потому что знаю дорогу до спальни наизусть. Иду в темноте и бесшумно – но все-таки он замечает меня.

Толкает к стене.

Прижимается сразу всем – руки держат мои запястья, грудь вжимается в мою, острая коленка упирается в ногу, подбородок с вечерней щетиной царапает висок.

Стонет.

Северуса трясет. Я могу почувствовать каждый его вдох, а когда он сглатывает, я слышу это отчетливо. Я чувствую каждую пуговицу на его рубашке, каждую вспышку под его веками.

Мы не произносим ни звука. Я слишком растерян, а его губы заняты – вжимаются в мою щеку, лоб, нос, подбородок, беспорядочно и быстро. Он не целует – не в прямом смысле этого слова. Его пальцы так сильно сжали мои запястья, что мне больно. Я привык к тому, что мне больно, когда он рядом.

Вздох. Он близок к панике; вклинивает свою ногу меж моих, так я вжимаюсь в него пахом. Я открываю рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать – не знаю, что, не знаю, зачем, но в следующую секунду он зажимает мне рот ладонью, резко, сильно. Рявкает:

– Нет!!!

Но это скорее мольба, чем приказ. Киваю, дышу через раз, в темноте пытаюсь уловить выражение его глаз, но он прячет взгляд. Выпускает мое запястье – неуверенно, словно ждет, что я ударю, что убегу. Не убегаю. Дышу. Дышу. Дышу.

После короткой паузы, во время которой мы стоим, вжавшись друг в друга, у стены, он снова оживает. Запускает пальцы в мои волосы, дергая на себя, режет поцелуем без ножа: шершавые губы – словно края бумажных страниц, рассекающих кожу. Губы мокрые, тонкие, бессмысленно шевелятся, словно Северус вшептывает мне в рот беззвучную исповедь. Я киваю, хотя не слышу ни слова, кладу руку ему на щеку, и он трется о мою ладонь, закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо ласке. Мой язык скользит по его губам – тесно сжавшимся, не пустившим новый стон наружу. Руки, волосы, бедра… пахнет чужим. Темно. Колюче, сильно, лихорадочно. Северус постанывает, ищет руками мое тело, мою душу, схватить и сжать – ищет, трогает, прикасается везде, дрожит. Подаюсь вперед, навстречу, еще ближе, отступаю от стены – и он швыряет меня к противоположной, нависая, атакуя, сжимая и растирая, вылизывая мне шею по-собачьи, прерываясь, чтобы схватить ртом немного воздуха. Темно, не вижу, но чувствую, чувствую, и дышу, дышу, дышу…

Когда его рука опускается между ног, мычу, откинув голову – затылком о стену, больно, но это ничего, я уже почти не чувствую боли. Меня трясет – я заразился, давно уже заразился… Руки стискивают бока, горячие, дрожащие, ползут вверх, выше, по груди… Он бьется, подается ко мне бедрами, одетый, и я одетый, три тысячи слоев и ни единой застежки…

– Пожалуйста… – выскальзывает у меня. Он на секунду замирает, но пальцы продолжают сжиматься и разжиматься, ухватившись за выпуклость на моих джинсах, словно не в силах остановиться.

Потом все происходит быстро. Он отступает, взяв меня за руку, тащит по коридору. Толкает дверь. Три шага. Поворот. Поцелуй – жадный, горький. Его рука на моем животе – забралась под футболку. Ладонь горячая и влажная. Луна в окне – и в глубине зрачков отражение бледного света.

Короткий взгляд, и снова поцелуй. Сильнее, еще, рука в волосах, ему все не дают покоя мои волосы, а мне не дают покоя его пальцы на моей ширинке, сжимаются-разжимаются, мучают, ласкают. Еще.

Давай же.

Пячусь – спиной к кровати, падение короткое, но кажется, что лечу вниз, в бездну, глубже, чем могу представить. Не представляю. Я не думаю. Не дышу.

Северус садится сверху, не тяжелый, но костлявый, сгорбился темной тенью. Мои руки, слабые, неподъемные, тянутся к его лицу, хотят коснуться щеки, но никак не могут дотянуться: он – на миллионы световых лет от меня. Отбрасывает их небрежным движением, жадный, нетерпеливый, целует в скулу. Промахнулся или специально, хрен знает. Целует. Целует. Дрожит.

В следующую секунду я перестаю его видеть – перед глазами темный потолок, в комнате Северуса очень темно. Он неловко расстегивает пуговицу на моих джинсах, неловко тянет их вниз. Приподнимаю бедра, чтобы ему было удобней. Несколько секунд ничего не происходит – а потом руки его касаются моих бедер, скользят, гладят, кончиками пальцев. Мурашки, и так… так хорошо.

Его язык облизывает, прижимается, щекочет, исследует. Северус все еще ищет что-то. Что-то во мне. Иногда я боюсь, что этого «чего-то» во мне просто нет. Лишь бы Северус не уставал искать.

Лишь бы не прекращал надеяться.

Он снова отстраняется, я всхлипываю, молочу руками по кровати, пытаясь дотянуться, схватить что-нибудь, что-то, что поможет мне удержаться. Выгибаюсь, приподнимая бедра, и он утыкается носом мне в пах. Дыхание увлажняет кожу, губы едва касаются, руки едва касаются, дышу, дышу, пожалуйста, дышу, он гладит, гладит мои бедра. Так нежно, так медленно, внезапно сбавив ритм, это синкопы – как в танго, длинно и коротко, быстро и плавно, тягуче, чтобы потом вновь –

понестись –

– вихрем. Рычит, вжимаясь губами, ниже, обхватывает и берет в рот, нет, нет, еще! Он как будто проглатывает меня, но я остаюсь, ведь кто-то кричит и воет тут, на кровати, это же я, это я кричу!.. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа-а…

Не дышу. Не дышу. Не дышу.

И снова – сокрушительно долго – выпускает изо рта, облизывает, старательно и неумело. Неужели он не знает, как, неужели он никогда раньше?.. Эта мысль почти подбрасывает в воздух, как пружина. Пружина в моем животе, туго скрученная, ждет, что ее высвободят, так тепло, так туго, так сильно… хочется… увидеть его лицо…

Но я не вижу; как слепой, могу только узнавать его на ощупь. Жирноватые пряди под ладонями, робкие пальцы, рисующие круги на коже, губы, губы… Упруго-сжимаются-вокруг-я-больше-не-могу!..

Кричу. Снова. Захлебываясь. Задыхаясь воздухом, который словно раскален. Выпуская себя.

В него.

Всего, без остатка, целиком. Долго. Мучительно хорошо. Так никогда не было.

Когда комната прекращает кружиться, я осторожно пробую сделать вдох. Северус замер, прижавшись губами к моему животу, но когда я делаю попытку пошевелиться, быстро отодвигается – на другую сторону кровати или собираясь уйти совсем, не пойму. Не пойму его. Хватаю. Держу, он снова замер, он как метроном – раскачивается, чтобы на секунду щелкнуть и остановиться. Нет уж.

Я опрокидываю его на спину. Северус слабо барахтается, пытается отвернуться, избегая встречаться глазами. Вздрагивает от поцелуя, как от удара, вздрагивает испуганно, словно не ждал, словно не думал, что я буду целовать его шею, колючий подбородок, тонкую кожицу под нижним веком, где нервно пульсирует венка. Я помню, как у него дергался глаз – «Поттер, вы понимаете, что творите?!» – я помню… Это из-за спрятанной в нем бури.

Врет Люциус. Страсть – вот она, льется из каждой поры, Северус исходит страстью и желанием, и обмирает, млеет в этом, не в силах справиться с потоком чувств. Он все еще дрожит, я грею его поцелуями, растираю руками. И тоже ищу, расправляясь с пуговицами на рубашке. Ужасные пуговицы. Ужасно неудобная рубашка. Грудь – теплая, волос немного, соски воспаленно-твердые. Легкое прикосновение, и еще, я возвращаюсь, провожу пальцем, сужая круги. Я знаю, как надо, умею... Я знаю, как это ощущается – словно теплый прилив, который с каждым разом накатывает сильнее и отдается сладостью внизу живота. Северус стонет, широко открывает рот, вминаясь затылком в матрас. Сейчас, сейчас… Я трогаю губами, жмусь к его груди, вдыхая запах. Стучит – громко, оглушительно, на всю комнату, и я не сразу понимаю, что принял грохот его сердца за настойчивый стук в дверь.

Плевать. Нас нет. Мы заняты.

Никого нет дома.

Северус дергается подо мной и снова стонет. Это похоже на стон боли. И я вдруг понимаю – может, это он и есть. Северус так возбужден, что туго натянутая в паху ткань, кажется, вот-вот порвется. Я тороплюсь помочь ему – и он всхлипывает, когда я впервые касаюсь его там. Я ищу застежку или пуговицы… надо же, никогда не обращал внимания на его брюки, я и не знаю, какие у него брюки, обычные, черные, однако до чего хитрые застежки… И в этот момент он перехватывает мою руку. Ему тяжело соображать, я это вижу, я чувствую, как он пытается собраться с мыслями.

– Нет.

Что значит «нет»?

– Нет. Я не… Не надо, Поттер.

Что? Почему? Что я сделал не так?..

– Северус…

– Пожалуйста. Я не…

Северус отстраняет мою руку, пытается подняться, но я удерживаю его за плечо, напряженное худое плечо под тонкой тканью. Это неправильно, что он до сих пор одет. Что он до сих пор дрожит. Что я не согрел его.

– Не уходи.

– Пусти. – Судорожный вздох.

– Ты не… Ты же еще не…

– Замолчи. Пожалуйста, замолчи! – Он закрывает лицо руками. Я целую его руки, лицо в просветах между растопыренными пальцами. Снова опускаю руку ниже, но Северус отворачивается, сжавшись на кровати. Что за черт? Ему настолько нравится страдать?

– Ты не должен, – задыхаясь, пытается он объяснить. – Это не… Ты не должен.

Конечно, не должен. Просто хочу.

– Ты не… – Снова. Что с ним? Почему он не хочет, чтобы я доставил ему такое же удовольствие, как и он мне? Почему он ведет себя так, словно сделал что-то плохое?

– Я хочу. Разреши... – Снова кладу руку на твердую выпуклость, он мотает головой, протестуя, но затем уже – от удовольствия, и наконец запрокидывает ее, открывая мне шею, которую я целую, грею дыханием и поглаживаю.

– Хватит. Это будет… непра… – Северус зажмуривается, дернувшись, когда я сжимаю пальцы, но находит в себе силы закончить: – Неправильно.

Упрямый. Черт, какой упрямый… Убирает мою руку, снова, и не глядит, не глядит, не глядит мне в глаза. Что за фарс?

– Ладно, я не буду. – Лживое обещание его немного успокаивает. Северус опять пытается сползти с кровати, но я сажусь на его ноги, упираюсь руками – белеет грудь в распахнутой рубашке. – Но ты останешься.

– Я не… о-о-о… – Ему тяжело говорить, он кусает губы, он не видит, что я улыбаюсь в темноте. – Это не… ты не можешь…

– Я не сделаю ничего такого, чего ты не захочешь. – Толкаю его, он падает навзничь, расплескав волосы по подушке, вытаращив глаза, влажно блестящие в темноте. Дыхание – короткое, частое – наполняется стонами, когда мне все-таки удается расстегнуть брюки. Под плотной тканью легкое хлопковое белье, его я тоже стягиваю, и Северус не успевает меня остановить.

– Нет, Поттер, я же сказал… – Панически и сердито, все-таки совладав с голосом.

– Тш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Я тебя не трогаю. – Поцелуй в подбородок, в ямочку над верхней губой. Я слегка покачиваюсь на нем, и Северус неловко подстраивается под мой ритм, растерянно озирается, словно заблудился. Целую его в висок, веду губами к уху, и он резко вскрикивает, дергая бедрами, когда я вбираю в рот мочку уха и посасываю, мягко прикасаясь языком, сжимая губы и расслабляя их. – Просто тебе так будет легче.

– Нет… я… О-ох… – Он шарит руками по моей спине, пытается содрать с меня футболку, насквозь мокрую от пота.

Я глажу его шею, обхватив ладонями. Веду пальцами по шрамам, лаская их, осторожно, медленно. Обстоятельно изучаю твердый кадык, спускаюсь ниже, глажу темные волосы между сосками, так, Северус, так, да?

Так хорошо?

Его глаза закатываются, он тянется к широко разведенным ногам, он не может сдерживаться, не может больше терпеть.

– Нет. – Безжалостно отвожу его руку в сторону, вжимаю в кровать. – Это будет неправильно, Северус. Ты не должен. – Мне не стыдно – это мой способ его выпустить, расколоть стекло.

Он не отвечает: не думаю, что он сейчас может произнести хоть одно связное предложение. Северус потрясенно подается навстречу моей руке, ласкающей сосок, и отчаянно вздергивает вверх бедра, изгибается, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-то, чтобы наступило облегчение.

Да. Да, Северус. Но еще не сейчас.

Я трогаю его ребра, утыкаюсь носом в мягкий живот, судорожно вздымающийся и опускающийся. Вылизываю пупок, царапнув тонкую кожу зубами. Он тянет левую, еще свободную, руку к животу, обхватывает и потирает, он уже не сознает, где находится, ничего не стыдится, не сдерживается. Быстро водит рукой, сбивая дыхание, крепко сомкнув веки. Я наслаждаюсь этой картиной, но успеваю остановить его до того, как все закончится. Он стонет, громко и протяжно, пытается высвободить руки из моей хватки, и я целую его лоб у линии волос. Открой глаза, Северус, посмотри на меня.

Я еще помню, как ты просил меня об этом.

Посмотри. Ну же!

Он выгибается, пытаясь соприкоснуться со мной, но я стараюсь устроить все так, чтобы между нашими телами оставалось пространство. Северус открывает глаза – мутный, дымный взгляд из-под ресниц. Непрерывно облизывает губы, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Я знаю, Северус. Я знаю.

Я так тебя…

Сейчас его скорлупа пошла трещинами. Они растут, их все больше. Я мог бы заставить его умолять – прикоснуться, дотронуться, погладить. Помочь…

«Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Поттер»…

… но я не буду. Вместо этого прошу я. Прошу, уговариваю, нашептывая ему на ухо:

– Все хорошо, Северус, все правильно… Пожалуйста, позволь мне, разреши мне сделать это для тебя. Пожалуйста, просто… просто разреши…

Он кивает, снова облизывает губы, глядит на меня умоляюще.

– Но только рукой, – уточняет он хрипло, и я больше не медлю. Обхватываю, глажу, сжимаю гладкое и горячее, пульсирующее в моей ладони. По мере того, как ускоряются мои движения, он царапает мне спину ногтями, сучит ногами, широко их разведя, жалобно, беспомощно кричит, запрокидывая голову, и вдруг, в какой-то момент, выгибается, вцепившись в меня еще отчаянней:

– Га-а-а-а… – Мое имя превращается в хриплый, дрожащий стон, и Северус обмякает, падая на спину. Через несколько секунд он подтягивает колени к животу, отворачиваясь.

Я ложусь рядом, пустой и легкий. Не знаю, что думать, что чувствовать, что говорить.

Засыпаю, прижавшись губами к его спине.

***

Простыни. В моей комнате – светло-голубые, а здесь какие-то желтоватые. Открыв глаза, долго смотрю на них.

Да. Я просыпаюсь голым, усталым и невыспавшимся и смотрю на простыни. Когда наконец подаю признаки жизни и сажусь в постели, Северус ко мне не поворачивается.

Он полностью одет и сидит на краю кровати, стиснув ладони коленями. Похоже, ждал, пока я проснусь.

Подползаю к нему, сминая одеяло, сажусь, глядя в прямую строгую спину.

– Я должен перед тобой извиниться, – говорит он.

– О.

– Мне… не жаль, я ни о чем не жалею. Точнее, жалею, о том, что все произошло именно так. Я прекрасно понимаю, что поступил подло и низко.

Пауза.

– Мне нечего сказать в свое оправдание, да я и не хочу оправдываться. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – мне стыдно, что так все получилось. Я никогда больше тебя не потревожу.

– Что? – Теперь проснулся и мой голос. Северус опускает голову, дернув плечами. Говорить с его спиной чертовски неудобно, но я не помню, где мои трусы и были ли они вообще. Так что я комкаю одеяло, пытаясь разобраться, что тут происходит. – Что ты несешь?

– Игра. Это все карточная игра, Гарри, – глухо признается он. Я нервно улыбаюсь. Так вот на что он играл?

– Мне поздравить тебя с победой?

Северус вскакивает, недоуменно оборачивается ко мне:

– Нет, Поттер, я проиграл.

Ох.

– Я проиграл, и Люциус задал мне…

Ох…

Он снова опускает голову, глядя под ноги. С усилием разжимает побелевшие губы:

– Прости. Я постарался смягчить ситуацию. Я собирался оказать тебе… некую… услугу… Люциус не уточнял, каким именно должен быть акт, и я надеялся, что будет не очень оскорбительно для тебя, если я тебе… – Запинается, но быстро справляется со смущением. – Отсосу. Но после… Ты… был настойчив, и я не смог… не смог отказаться, потому что слишком сильно хотел… Но я не должен был. Все пошло не по плану. Я не… я не должен был тебя вынуждать прикасаться ко мне. Зная все это время, что наши… действия – всего лишь следствие карточного проигрыша.

Несколько секунд Северус стоит, будто ждет, что я отвечу, а потом выходит из комнаты.

Я ложусь на кровать, смотрю в потолок. Ни о чем не думаю. Потом меня разбирает смех. Неудержимо тянет смеяться. Я не отказываю себе в этом.

Ну что за идиот?

Лежу и смеюсь до тех пор, пока не соображаю: в комнате Северуса не осталось его вещей.


	6. Chapter 6

– Ну что, ты все еще?.. Или надо было просто трахнуть Поттера, чтобы все прошло?

Голос Люциуса слышен отчетливо. Дверь кабинета закрыта неплотно. Я босиком, и ноги мерзнут.

Северус. Тихо, ровно:

– Я не заслужил такой жестокости.

– О чем ты говоришь, Северус? Разве не этого ты хотел?

– Для меня все не сводится к… Неважно. Я выполнил свою часть сделки. Теперь ты отпустишь его?

– Конечно. Уговор дороже денег. Я выставлю его из дома прежде, чем ты успеешь вспомнить полное имя Дамблдора.

– Ты обещаешь, что больше не подойдешь к нему? Что больше не будешь втягивать в свои игры?

– Нет. Это было бы слишком опрометчивым обещанием. Мы и не обговаривали таких условий. Если хочешь, могу пообещать – но это выйдет тебе дороже, чем одна ночь с нашим мальчиком.

– Перестань. Не говори о нем так. И… не пиши мне пока, Люциус. Некоторое время мне нужно побыть одному.

– Что? Ты настолько обижен?!

– Это была ничья. Отчего же у меня такое чувство, что я все – все! – проиграл?

– Ты просто никудышный игрок. – Почти с нежностью.

– Но хороший зельевар. Отчего зелье не сработало?

– Возможно, оно сработало как раз так, как надо. Разве тебе не повезло? Сколько еще бы ты вздыхал по мальчишке, не решаясь даже…

– Хватит!

– Не кричи на меня, Северус, ты здесь только гость.

– А ты не устаешь напоминать об этом.

– И ты жульничал.

– Мы не обговаривали, что надо играть честно.

– Бито. Так что же теперь? Останешься? Я выселю его сегодня же.

– Нет. Мне тоже лучше уйти.

– Не хочешь отыграть свою палочку?

– Я больше не играю. Никогда.

Смех. Шаги. Северус выходит, не заметив меня. Его шатает.

Когда я вхожу, Люциус перестает смеяться. Его лицо бледнеет. На секунду мне кажется, что это страх.

Да. Страх.

– Злишься? – осторожно спрашивает он.

– Да.

Люциус сидит за столом, на льняной скатерти две чашки с чаем, обе нетронутые.

– Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда говорю гадости. На самом деле я так вовсе не думаю. В большинстве случаев, – уклончиво добавляет Люциус.

Мне все равно.

– Чего хотел Северус?

Люциус глядит на меня обиженно; его раздражает, что даже теперь мне его выходки, слова, поступки, да и он сам, безразличны. Досада, обида, легкая ревность, не смешанная с любовью к другим – только к себе, как у ребенка. Его раздражает, что в собственном доме он стал третьим лишним.

Но он быстро справляется со своим раздражением, «надевает лицо».

– Разве ты не понял? – Снисходительно. Плевать. Я хочу знать. Мне нужно это услышать.

– На что он играл с самого начала? Что он так хотел заполучить? Вы играли на меня, так? Он хотел выиграть меня?

Люциус кисло улыбается, качает головой.

– Нет, Гарри. Он играл на твою свободу. Он никогда не собирался забрать тебя с собой. На самом деле, думаю, что прямо сейчас он ищет подходящий камин. Чтобы уйти. В гордом одиночестве.

Я рвусь к двери, но Люциус хватает меня за рукав.

– Нарцисса написала, что воспользуется порт-ключом сегодня. Так что наша сделка в любом случае закончена. Я ничего не проиграл. – Зачем-то ему важно сказать мне это. Мой собственный голос звучит обиженно и пронзительно, а я ведь должен был понимать, с кем связываюсь – наивный, я ожидал, что Люциус будет честен?

– А как же я? Как насчет моей награды?! Ты обещал! Ты сказал, что поможешь. Ты сказал, что мы с ним будем вместе.

– Вы были вместе.

– Не так! Не одну ночь! И он… он теперь уходит… Почему ты не сказал ему, чего я хотел с самого начала?! Из-за чего здесь, с тобой…

Улыбка Люциуса горчит.

– Он любит в тебе гриффиндорца, а не слизеринца. Если хочешь все испортить – давай, расскажи ему о нашем контракте. Но я дам тебе совет. Бесплатно, хотя и так уже выполнил все условия договора. Если разыграешь партию правильно, то еще можешь выиграть. Если сделаешь правильный ход.

Я бегу к двери, и он кричит мне вслед:

– Не ошибись, Гарри!

***

Я нагоняю Северуса у камина, выбивая из рук банку с дымолетным порошком. Круглая, жестяная, она катится по полу, громыхая и пачкая ковер.

– Что ты себе позволяешь?!

– Заткнись. – Я крепко сжимаю его руки, целую его. Это длится несколько секунд. Северус отвечает на поцелуй, потом отшвыривает меня прочь.

– Забываешься, Поттер!

– Не смей уходить!

Он шагает к двери в следующую комнату. Там тоже камин. У Люциуса они повсюду.

Чертов буржуй.

– Акцио «Дымолетный порошок»! Северус, прекрати убегать от меня!

– Не смей мне указывать!

– Трус!

– Не смей…

Еще один поцелуй. Удар – в этот раз не такой сильный, но ощутимый, скула наливается болью.

– Ты опять это сделал! Ты ударил меня! – Кричу.

– Прекрати говорить очевидные вещи!

В следующей комнате мы деремся, сцепившись, катимся по полу, пачкая одежду в порошке. Если Северус сейчас нырнет в камин, порошка в складках его мантии будет достаточно, чтобы переместиться. Но черта с два я ему позволю…

– Ай! Проклятый мальчишка!

Я укусил его, и не жалею. Глядит дико, сверкает своими глазищами, рука в крови. Дышит мне в рот, и я жадно глотаю углекислый газ, который выпускают его легкие.

Я лежу сверху, и меня все устраивает. Но в следующую секунду – удар, поворот, поднялся. Шаг, другой – он за дверью, и я бегу за ним по коридору.

Не пущу.

В этой комнате камин совсем небольшой. Порошок сыплется у Северуса между пальцев. Я хватаю его за волосы, дергаю на себя и получаю кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Несколько секунд стою, прижавшись к нему, и учусь дышать, а он меня держит.

– Чего тебе надо от меня, жестокий, злой, безжалостный… Нравится меня мучить? – Вжавшись губами в мою макушу.

– Лю…

– Не надо.

– Лю… – Мне не хватает воздуха на это слово. Никогда не хватало.

– Так только хуже…

Что он думает, что я собираюсь сказать «Люциус»?

Дышу. Дышу.

Дышу.

Он гладит меня по спине.

Дышу.

Он целует меня в уголок глаза. И вздрагивает, будто сам себе удивляется.

Он собой не владеет. И мной – тоже.

– Почему? – спрашиваю. – Почему ты играл именно на это?!

– А на что еще? – Он искренне недоумевает. Он правда не догадывается. Я говорю ему, шепотом.

– Нет! – Возмущенно. С негодованием. – Ты – не вещь. Я не смею… никогда бы не посмел…

В том-то и дело. Джентльмен, чтоб его. Ненавижу.

Все это время наши с Люциусом расчеты разбивались о твердокаменное благородство этого упрямца. Все должно было быть не так. Проще.

Это ведь был идеальный план.

Раз за разом спрашивая Северуса, что стоит на кону, я все ждал – однажды он скажет это, скажет мне в лицо, наберется смелости, наконец-то! И тогда мы бы ушли из Малфой-мэнора рука об руку, в тот же час, в ту же секунду – плевать на контракты, плевать на честное слово и прочую чепуху… Я был готов дать ему все, что он захочет, лишь бы Северус позволил… Но он предпочел раз за разом подвергаться унижениям, быть объектом глупых шуток и даже нашу первую ночь превратил в акт самопожертвования.

А ведь Люциус обещал, клялся, что к приезду Нарциссы мы с Северусом будем вместе! И обманул, обманул… Глупо было и рассчитывать на что-то другое. Все, что я от него получил – дурацкий совет в спину. «Правильно разыграй партию»… Ненавижу карты, глупая, глупая игра, я понятия не имею, как мне ходить, понятия не имею, чем крыть его сомнения черной масти. Могу только пойти напролом – сбросить все со стола, метнуться навстречу, схватить за руки и держать, держать мертвой хваткой, пока он вырывается, дерется и осыпает меня проклятьями.

Удержать бурю в руках… Стать для его бури ограничителем, тонким стеклом, обнимающим со всех сторон…

Сумею ли?

Целую его в нижнюю губу. Она шевелится, выскальзывая из моих губ, когда он говорит:

– Теперь ты свободен, Гарри.

Ненавижу ублюдка.

– А если я не хочу? Если я не хочу… свободы?

Напряженно:

– Тогда ты можешь попытаться снова вернуться к Люциусу. Уверен, он будет рад.

Ненавижу, ненавижу!

– Идиот! Придурок! Бестолочь!

Бить его приятно. Но он выворачивается из моих рук, ускользает. Как тень, как дым, как надежда. Я прыгаю за ним в камин. Мы летим сквозь калейдоскоп звуков и каминных кладок.

– И ТРУС!

– Люблю.

Если он сказал это, только чтобы доказать, что смелее меня…

– Тогда почему? Почему ты не попросил у Люциуса меня?!

Я не хочу быть свободным.

– Говорю же, люблю! Поэтому никогда не поступлю так с тобой. Как ты можешь… как ты можешь хотеть чего-то подобного? Как ты можешь так спокойно… На тебя играли!.. На тебя… Ты хочешь, чтобы тобой обладали?

– Хочу, чтобы ты мной обладал. Хочу принадлежать тебе.

Потрясенное молчание.

– Люциусу ты говорил то же самое?

– Что?!.. Нет! – Яростно. – Что он тебе наговорил?! Не верь ему. Мы не были вместе. Мы никогда… ни разу…

– Ты не должен передо мной оправдываться. – С надеждой. – Это вовсе не обязательно.

– Люблю.

Ну вот. Теперь и я сказал.

Нас выкидывает неизвестно где – это не Тупик Прядильщиков, и не Хогсмид, и не Косой Переулок, и не…

Я не знаю, где мы.

Камин позади нас полыхает яростным пламенем, мы держим друг друга, не решаясь отпустить.

Держим. Держим. Держим.

Улыбаемся.

***

Напряженное молчание между ними длится недолго.

– Люци, – любезно кивает Северус.

– Севви, – церемонно отвечает ему Люциус. Он щелкает пальцами, веля эльфу открыть коробку. – Это вам свадебный подарок.

Из коробки вылезает павлин. Северус не пытается скрыть разочарования. Он не знает, что Люциус прислал его палочку отдельной посылкой, мне лично, еще вчера.

С запиской:

«Заставь его как следует постараться в постели, чтобы заполучить свое назад!»

Я пока думаю над этим предложением.


End file.
